Muito quente pra dormir!
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Quando Bella decide apimentar seu namoro com um flerte por telefone, não se dá conta de que discou para o número errado. Mas o cara do outro lado da linha fará tudo para que ela saiba que ela acertou em cheio!
1. Chapter 1 Prólogo

**Quente demais…**

O calor excessivo não deixava Bella Swan dormir. Entediada com sua vida amorosa insípida, ela decide fazer uma brincadeira com o namorado: flertar pelo telefone… e algo mais! Sua ousada experiência é um sucesso. Só que ela não se dá conta de que está discando o número errado!

Quem recebe os telefonemas é o oficial de polícia Edward Cullen, cujas fantasias são despertadas pela voz sensual e sedutora de Bella. Por uma armadilha do destino, ele é pessoalmente apresentado a ela e a reconhece. Decide, então, que precisa tê-la em sua cama e não apenas do outro lado do telefone. Relutante em confessar que é o homem com quem ela conversa todas as noites, Edward imagina por quanto tempo conseguirá manter em segredo sua identidade. Pois, antes disso, terá de convencer Bella de que o número errado transformou-se na ligação certa!


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Swan roía a unha do polegar enquanto lia em voz alta, pela terceira vez, as instruções para o uso de sua nova secretária eletrônica, na esperança de que as palavras enfim fizessem sentido. Soltou uma blasfêmia que não estava no manual, embora tencionasse ligar para a companhia telefônica e sugerir que incluísse instruções mais claras. Isso depois que recebesse o sinal de que o aparelho estava mesmo ligado.

Anulou tudo o que fizera anteriormente e começou de novo. Após noventa minutos e seis unhas roídas ela conseguiu o sinal e deu um grito de alegria. Para cantar vitória deu uns passos de dança no tapete e jogou longe o manual, que foi parar perto do telefone, que até poucas horas atrás estivera mudo, por causa de um temporal que havia caído.

Receosa de que o aparelho parasse de funcionar de novo, deitou-se no sofá e ligou para sua amiga Alice.

— Escritório de escravos — Alice respondeu.

— Você é impossível — Bella disse, rindo. — E se fosse o dr. Halbert, precisando de seu serviço? – tanto ela quanto Alice eram enfermeiras.

— Eu não aceitaria trabalhar esta noite mesmo que fosse a pedido dele. Não vou perder o show dos rapazes, por nada no mundo. E quero que você vá comigo.

— Sobre o show… — Bella limpou a garganta.

— Oh, não, Isabella Marie Swan, não vai me negar esse pedido. Você prometeu que iria. E sabe que Rose vai ficar furiosa de vc não aparecer.

- Rose que vá para o inferno.

— Ora, vamos, Bella, divirta-se um pouco. Tem receio de que Jake não queira que você veja homens musculosos seminus, e transpirando?

— Não. Ele estará trabalhando até tarde. E já disse que não se importa se eu for ao show.

— Santo Deus, amiga. Realmente pediu licença para ele?

Com franqueza, secretamente esperara que Jake ficasse com um pouco de ciúme, em especial considerando-se que ela nunca o vira nu, mesmo depois de dez meses de namoro. Mas em vez de enciumado, ele parecera surpreendido, e logo acrescentara que não era o tipo de homem ciumento. Confiava nela, afinal. Que benevolente!

— Pedir-lhe para ir ao show foi somente um ato de consideração, Alice — explicou à amiga.

— Foi uma atitude comovente a sua. Afinal, o homem não é o dono de seus orgasmos.

_E você vem me dizer isso?! Como se eu não soubesse!_

— O que vai fazer esta noite? — Alice acrescentou. — Dormir?

Bella gostaria muito de ir dormir. Mas já sentia os sinais da insônia e tinha certeza de que ficaria a maior parte da noite de olhos abertos.

— Talvez programando os números de telefones em minha nova secretária eletrônica — respondeu.

— Mas isso não levará mais do que dez minutos.

— Levará muito mais, para uma analfabeta em eletrônica como eu.

— Chega! Espero você daqui a uma hora em minha casa. Venha com uma cara alegre e traga muitas notas de um dólar.

Bella sussurrou um adeus e procurou o botão de desligar.

Após muita procura, apertou por engano o botão "talk", e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar os números dos telefones que mais usava: o de Jake, de Alice, de Rose, de seus pais, de várias amigas, do pessoal do hospital, do entregador de pizzas, do restaurante chinês, do tailandês, do mexicano. Aproveitou a chance e acrescentou mais dois ou três números.

Ela enxugou o suor da testa com a barra da camiseta.

Levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala, abrindo as janelas a fim de que o ar de seu apartamento no terceiro andar pudesse ficar menos estagnado.

Fora, as ruas estavam movimentadas, os faróis acesos dos carros ajudavam a clarear tudo, e as buzinas eram ensurdecedoras. Todo o mundo parecia ávido por sexo naquela noite quente.

Incluindo Isabella Marie Swan.

Ela suspirou e pressionou o nariz na tela da janela. Mesmo as pessoas de seu relacionamento, as mais próximas, ficariam surpresas se soubessem que a circunspecta enfermeira suspirava por sexo.

Seria ela ninfomaníaca? Talvez, mas não era promíscua, isso não. Na realidade tinha até fama de ser um tanto puritana, o que, ela descobrira anos mais tarde, era a proteção que adquirira contra a tendência perigosa que tinha. Simplesmente recusava ceder aos desejos de seu corpo inquieto por sexo.

Oh, houveram alguns encontros com colegas da universidade, e um ou dois breves relacionamentos desde então. Mas esses homens não a empolgaram, não invadiram seu mundo secreto. Ela foi à cozinha e abriu a geladeira, suspirando com alívio quando o ar frio beijou-lhe a pele. Ergueu a camiseta a fim de se refrescar e pegou uma banana.

Olhou para a fruta e suspirou. Tudo lhe parecia fálico naqueles dias. Imergindo no trabalho, ela conseguira controlar suas necessidades urgentes… até um ano atrás. Agora, aos vinte e seis anos de idade, por alguma razão hormonal, quem sabe?, ou pelos anos de repressão, ou por causa do horrível calor que fazia, seu corpo se rebelava.

Sempre assumira que um dia se casaria, mas queria encontrar o homem perfeito e se guardar até esse dia. Achou que Jake poderia ser esse candidato: rapaz atraente, de sucesso na vida, de boas maneiras, inteligente e amável. Gostara imensamente dele. Porém após alguns meses de convivência chegara à conclusão de que o homem não tinha interesse em dormir com ela.

Enquanto ela queria ir para a cama, e ele parecia muito contente em passear pelo parque.

Mas, na verdade, era mais do que sexo o que ela procurava. Queria uma união mais duradoura, a intimidade gerada quando dois amantes compartilhavam do sexo. Queria ouvir a famosa expressão "você me completa", que escutava em filmes mas que observava em poucos casais nos tempos presentes. Se o verdadeiro amor ainda existia, era esse que ela almejava. Queria um homem louco por ela, que a adorasse.

Suspirou e se abanou. Nesse meio tempo, sua rebelião interna alcançava proporções inacreditáveis, parecendo combustão espontânea. No ritmo em que essa fornalha interior crescia, em combinação com o calor escaldante do verão, Bella temia chegar ao ponto de inflamabilidade.

Terminou de comer a banana e com relutância fechou a porta da geladeira. Em seguida olhou suas unhas do pé bem tratadas, pintadas de vermelho. Esperara que Jake as apreciasse. Mas na noite da véspera ele nem as notara apesar das sandálias bem abertas que ela usara, de salto alto.

Em vez disso, prevenira-a de que cuidasse para não cair quebrando o pescoço.

Beijou-a depois no rosto.

Ela jamais se considerara uma mulher capaz de terminar um relacionamento porque o namorado não avançara um pouco, ou muito, o sinal.

Mas é que precisava tanto daquele avanço! Tinha de encontrar, de uma maneira ou de outra, um meio de fazer com que ele soubesse que ela estava pronta para o próximo passo, e com urgência.

Fez uma careta ao passar perto do sofá a caminho do quarto. Bem depressa, também, compraria um sofá confortável. Mas no momento precisava pegar alguns dólares de suas economias para dar aos rapazes do strip-tease.

Levantou os cabelos acima do pescoço úmido, fazendo um coque no alto da cabeça.


	3. Chapter 3

Meninas, antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer às reviews de todas vcs, é isso que me dá vontade de continuar postando, mesmo no meio da correria do dia a dia. Preparem-se para dar muitas risadas com Bella e Alice. Bjs!

Capítulo III

— Venha, Bella, pare de ficar aí caçando moscas e comece a gritar. — Alice ria, fazendo a amiga se levantar da cadeira, levando-a para apreciar o homem quase nu que tinha um corpo musculoso e bem-proporcionado e dançava no palco. Bella apenas olhava enquanto Alice aplaudia como se nunca tivesse visto antes um homem na vida.

Na realidade, umas cem mulheres batiam palmas, erguendo as mãos para oferecer gorjetas a todos os rapazes que caminhavam na passarela.

Naturalmente, eles não faziam muita cerimônia para ir se despindo, peça por peça de roupa que ainda faltava ser removida. A audiência delirava. A música e os gritos das mulheres alcançaram um crescendo que a fez recear que os espelhos que ornamentavam o palco se quebrassem a qualquer momento.

De repente, ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio e agarrou-se no encosto de uma cadeira. Ficou sem jeito. Cada centímetro de sua pele formigava, os seios pesavam e ela sentiu a tontura do desejo.

Segurou a respiração e deixou que a atmosfera do ambiente a consumisse. O aroma do óleo que cobria o corpo dos rapazes, o cheiro de suor, a quantidade de corpos em volta dela, as luzes que piscavam o tempo todo, a música que ensurdecia, tudo a circundava tal qual onda de sexualidade cheia de átomos com carga positiva. Não a impressionavam tanto os dançarinos nus mas o fato de que os homens eram orgulhosos de seu físico e as mulheres não tinham receio de demonstrar sua apreciação. Umedeceu os lábios. Tudo aquilo lhe parecia mais do que bastante para uma mulher decente agir de maneira diversa da habitual.

Ela procurou pela bebida que mal havia tocado. Envolvendo o copo gelado com a mão, passou-a em seguida no rosto que pegava fogo. Olhou para Alice a fim de ver se a amiga notara sua atitude estranha. Mas ela ria e sacudia no ar notas de um dólar.

Achando que o álcool talvez adormecesse seus sentidos, tomou mais alguns goles da bebida. Porém em vez de ter os sentidos adormecidos, uma onda de sensualidade invadiu-a. Um rapaz aproximou-se, dançando, e tirou o chapéu para recolher as notas das mulheres em pé no perímetro do palco. Bella sentiu de novo um formigamento nas coxas e uma frustração no peito. Tentou projetar o rosto de Jake no corpo do dançarino, mas não conseguiu conciliar as duas imagens, uma de estabilidade, a outra de sensualidade.

— Um verdadeiro atleta do sexo, não? — Alice perguntou, tirando a amiga de seu sonho.

— Como? — Bella examinou os consideráveis atributos do homem. — Oh, sim, acho que sim. — E esvaziou o copo dum só trago.

— Ei, sente-se bem, Bella? Eu estava apenas amolando você por causa do Jake. Vocês dois brigaram, ou qualquer coisa semelhante?

— Não, nada.

A amiga foi ao toalete e Bella seguiu-a, contente por abandonar um pouco aquele ambiente cheio de sugestões eróticas.

Antes mesmo que a porta se fechasse, Alice tirou do bolso um cigarro de mentol. Bella franziu a testa, e apanhou na bolsa o batom, dizendo:

— Eu não sabia que você fumava esse tipo de cigarro.

Alice exalou uma fumaça perfumada e inclinou o corpo esguio contra a grade do bar.

— Apenas em ocasiões especiais. Então, está se divertindo?

— Estou, claro.

— Mentirosa. Viajou por outro mundo a noite toda.

Bella achava que a bebida subira-lhe à cabeça. Afinal, por estar de estômago vazio sentia-se voando no espaço, e também um tanto filosófica.

— Penso em todos os homens que tive em minha vida — ela comentou.

— Em todos os homens? Interessante, não me lembro de você ter tido tantos homens assim no tempo de escola.

Bella olhou-se no espelho e passou batom nos lábios. Depois confessou:

— Estou inquieta, distraída, nervosa.

— Sexualmente excitada?

— Alice, você acha que eu poderia saber se Jake é homossexual?

A amiga ficou chocada com a pergunta e quase engasgou com a fumaça do cigarro.

— Provavelmente poderia. Por que está imaginando isso?

— Não sei bem por quê. É que não consigo descobrir do que ele gosta e do que não gosta.

— Todos os homens têm suas manias, Bella. Meu antigo namorado, por exemplo, gostava de ouvir o noticiário do rádio enquanto fazíamos amor. Imagine! Deixe-me pensar. — ela fechou os olhos. — Jake quer as luzes apagadas e quer ficar de meias?

— Como posso saber?

— Quer dizer que nunca fizeram sexo? — Alice arregalou os olhos.

— Isso mesmo.

— Céus! Até onde chegaram? Ao segundo estágio? Ao terceiro??

— Não tenho muita certeza de que consistem esses estágios.

— Você está fugindo do assunto, Bella!

— Ok, nós nos beijamos.

— Nada de apalpar?

— Nada.

— Ele nunca tocou seus seios?

— Nunca.

— E sexo oral? Fizeram?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça num gesto negativo.

— Por Deus. Agora entendo por que você pensa que ele é gay! Eu tive muitos amigos homossexuais, e apostaria qualquer quantia que Jake não é gay.

— O que quer dizer, então, que ele não me acha atraente, não é verdade? — Bella olhou-se no espelho.

— Deixe de ser idiota! Veja sua imagem — Alice insistiu. — Você tem cabelos maravilhosos, rosto e corpo lindos. Acho mais provável que o homem se sinta intimidado.

— Oh, que absurdo, Alice! Não sou nenhuma modelo, ok?

— Acontece que na maior parte do tempo você tem um aspecto de mulher intocável. — Alice removeu a fivela que segurava os cabelos de Bella e deixou-os soltos. — Olhe! — disse. Em seguida tirou da bolsa um batom muito vermelho. — Limpe o seu e experimente este.

- Ah, não, Alice!

- Anão é um homem pequenininho! Passe logo esse batom!

Bella obedeceu e franziu a testa.

— É brilhante demais.

— Sim, madame. — Alice desabotoou a blusa da amiga até a beirada do sutiã aparecer. — Você precisa mesmo usar sutiã?

— Claro! Pele nua sob tecido branco? Nunca!

— Ok, ok. — Alice puxou para fora a blusa de Bella e amarrou na frente as duas pontas fazendo com que o umbigo ficasse visível. — Pronto! Precisa ser um pouco mais ousada, Bella! Garanto que Jake necessita de algum sinal.

Bella se olhou novamente no espelho e perguntou:

— Você acha?

— Faça alguma coisa para sacudi-lo um pouco. Sabe, quando estiverem num restaurante, diga no ouvido dele que não está usando calcinha por baixo do vestido, ou algo parecido.

— E se ele me rejeitar? — Bella mordeu o lábio.

— A perda será dele. Ao menos assim você saberá em que terreno pisa. Porém confie em mim, ele não lhe dará as costas.

Alice tinha uma aptidão toda especial de pôr o preto no branco. E mesmo que quisesse protestar, Bella olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho e admitiu muitas possibilidades. Ela fizera um curso de pós-graduação de três anos, sempre com muito sucesso. Encarara e resolvera bem situações difíceis no hospital. Então, por que relutava em mudar de atitude para com um homem que namorava havia vários meses? Talvez por achar mais seguro deixá-lo continuar pensando que ela era miss Modéstia em vez de arriscar o crescimento da paixão que aflorava em seu corpo?

- Vamos! — disse Alice. — Vamos pegar uma mesa perto da pista de dança. Temos planos em andamento.

Bella seguiu a amiga, esfregando a testa. A dor de cabeça começava. Enquanto muitas pessoas tinham consciência, a consciência dela tinha uma consciência, algo que reinava em sua alma e a fazia se portar da melhor maneira possível, sempre.

Pelo menos até agora fora assim.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Três horas depois, Bella entrou no apartamento e acendeu a luz. Ainda ligeiramente tonta por causa do último drinque, chutou os sapatos e lançou um olhar ao novo telefone. A secretária piscava anunciando recado. Que elegância! Ela levou o aparelho portátil ao quarto. Não tinha um pingo de sono. Na verdade, sua pulsação aumentava a cada passo que dava.

Nas últimas horas, pensara nos conselhos de Alice e se permitira desfrutar a atmosfera do clube de strip-tease. Decidira considerar que ela estava certa. Jake esperava que ela desse o primeiro passo.

Durante o trajeto de táxi que fizeram juntas, Alice dera o último conselho, insistira que ela ligasse para Jake, um telefonema erótico, como aqueles de tele-sexo.

Bella protestou, dizendo que não saberia como fazer, e o que dizer.

— Saber o quê? Fale qualquer coisa, dê uns gemidos e desligue.

— Mas como posso perguntar a Jake se ele quer?

— Não pergunte, faça.

E se ele ficar chocado?, pensou, ela poderia sempre se mudar para outro estado e trocar de nome.

Andando vagarosamente no escuro, refletia. De qualquer forma, estava ansiosa para saber o que aconteceria. O fato de nunca ter feito aquilo antes, só contribuía para aumentar sua ansiedade. Sentia o coração palpitar com mais força, e as coxas úmidas.

Acendeu a luz, tirou o jeans, sentou-se na beirada da cama. Suspirou. Bem, em poucos minutos saberia se suas fantasias atrairiam Jake ou se o assustariam.

Olhou para o relógio. Uma e meia da madrugada, quarta-feira.

Jake entrara no primeiro sono, por certo. Mas estaria bem acordado em alguns segundos. Antes de ter tempo de reconsiderar os fatos, ela tirou a calcinha e jogou-a no tapete. Com mãos trêmulas pegou o fone e apertou o botão do número do telefone de Jake, previamente programado.

Quando o fone começou a tocar, sentiu um calafrio no estômago. Após o terceiro sinal, entrou em pânico e ia desligar. Mas antes que pudesse encontrar o complicado botão, ouviu uma voz.

— Alô?

— Oi, Jake, aqui é a Isabella Marie. – Ele era a única pessoa que a chamava assim, e embora ela não gostasse muito, ele dissera que gostava e ela resolvera agradá-lo.

— Como?

— Não fale. — Bella acomodou-se numa pilha de travesseiros e baixou a voz, num tom que ela esperava ser sexy. — Apenas ouça.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Depois de ter trabalhado durante seis anos na polícia, o oficial Edward Anthony Masen Cullen devia estar acostumado a telefonemas a altas horas da noite.

Contudo, apesar disso, teve problemas em se concentrar ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha. Estendeu a mão para acender a luz de cabeceira, mas, ao ouvir o clique, lembrou-se de que se esquecera de trocar a lâmpada queimada.

A mulher lhe dissera o nome? Isabella Marie? Ele olhou o relógio. Uma e meia. Diabos! A última vez em que verificara a hora fora a menos de uma hora. Sua constante insônia se agravara nos últimos tempos devido com certeza ao calor. E agora, com essa interrupção…

— Jake, sei que é tarde, mas estive pensando sobre… nós… a noite inteira.

A mulher com voz quente fez uma pausa e Edward abriu a boca para lhe dizer que era engano.

— Não estou usando calcinha, sabe? — ela disse. Ele fechou a boca e estremeceu.

Uma risada suave se fez ouvir.

— Sempre me perguntei que tipo de cueca você usava — a mulher continuou.

Qual seria a intenção daquela criatura misteriosa? Conversar com o tal Jake para induzi-lo a alguma coisa?

— Uso boxers. — ele respondeu.

_Perdera o juízo?_, ele se perguntou. Ou, mais apropriadamente, perdera a vergonha?

— Um… você dorme de boxer?

_Quando durmo_. Edward não podia se lembrar de uma interrupção tão agradável. Poucos de seus sonhos foram assim bons.

Talvez se tratasse de uma brincadeira de seu companheiro de trabalho, porém nem mesmo Carlisle iria tão longe. E a mulher parecia sincera, real. O trabalho que ele fazia requeria julgamentos rápidos; no entanto, de repente, ficara indeciso.

Mas seu corpo tomou a decisão; uma onda de desejo invadiu-o da cabeça aos pés. Afinal, que mal havia em sucumbir a um impulso selvagem, a um impulso violento? Achando que a mulher iria reconhecer seu engano logo, afastou o fone da boca. Por outro lado, se não sabia nem mesmo que tipo de cueca o tal do Jake usava, quem sabe decidira se encontrar com outro homem? Ou talvez se tratasse de uma prostituta… Ou de uma amiga…

— Achei que estava na hora de você saber como me sinto — a desconhecida declarou.

— Ok — ele disse. — Fale, então.

— Não, se isso o incomoda.

_Saberia a moça como tinha uma voz sexy?_, ele se perguntava. A única coisa que o incomodava no momento era sua ereção.

— Estou bem. Isso não me incomoda de forma alguma. Continue.

— Pode tirar a cueca? — ela sussurrou.

Edward enfiou as mãos por baixo das cobertas e livrou-se da boxer em três segundos. Não que fosse um trabalho fácil enquanto segurava o fone. O controle remoto da TV, que deixara sobre a cama, caiu no chão.

— Pronto. — Ele informou-a. — E você? Está… nua?

— Ainda não. Uso apenas uma blusa e um sutiã, ambos brancos.

Edward fechou os olhos.

— Tire-os. Tire-os já.

Pelo ruído do tecido, concluiu que ela se despia. A mente dele entrou em rodamoinho, tentando adivinhar como era essa criatura que se chamava Isabella Marie. Seria ruiva? Morena? Loura? De olhos castanhos? Azuis? Acinzentados? Cabelos longos? Curtos? Pedaços da fantasia se juntaram numa mulher, como ladrilhos numa parede. Altura mediana, cabelos castanho avermelhados, olhos castanhos, um sorriso maravilhoso, cheia de curvas no corpo. E se despindo no momento.

— Pronto, já estou nua — ela o informou.

Edward mordeu a língua para não fazer mais perguntas, o que poderia terminar com a ligação telefônica. Imaginou-a entrando na cama a seu lado.

— Faz calor aqui — ela continuou. — E ainda não consegui dormir depois que saí do clube. Aquela nudez me afetou.

Estaria ela fazendo parte de um desfile de strip-tease? Edward sentiu de repente sua consciência mais tranqüila. Ao menos não se tratava de uma garota inocente abandonando sua modéstia pela primeira vez. E devia ter um corpo excepcional.

— Preciso relaxar — ela disse, suspirando.

Quase pôde sentir o hálito quente dela no pescoço. E sua resposta foi um gemido de encorajamento.

— Ultimamente venho achando que deveríamos ser mais… íntimos — ela ousou sugerir.

— Eu não havia pensado… — ele respondeu, num sussurro.

_A verdade, afinal?_

— Somos ambos tímidos, por isso é mais fácil comunicarmos nossas fantasias desse jeito, por telefone.

— Continue.

— Meus seios…

_Redondos? Altos? Firmes? _Ele os visualizou.

— São sensíveis, muito sensíveis. — ela respirava com dificuldade agora. — Meus cabelos estão soltos e tocam os seios.

_Obrigado, obrigado Deus, obrigado por mais essa imagem._

— Pode me imaginar deitada a seu lado? — ela perguntou.

_Se ele podia?!_ Um… Isabella Marie quase o matava.

— Claro que posso! E no momento estou sugando seus seios... eles tem um gosto maravilhoso...

Um raio de luar penetrava pela fresta da janela, perto da cama, transformando os lençóis amarfanhados num corpo de mulher. Um corpo macio. Lindo! Os dois se acariciavam.

— Toque-me mais abaixo — ela murmurou. Na imaginação dele, o hálito dela aquecia seu peito.

— Mais abaixo ainda — ela insistia. Logo Edward gemia, imaginando-se com os dedos entre as coxas macias da mulher.

— Aí — ela gemeu, grata. — Sim, aí.

— Não posso esperar muito mais. — Ele estava tenso, com a voz cheia de tesão.

— Sim… agora!

Ele imaginou-se então sobre o corpo dela, os gemidos se misturando. Bella enroscou-se em Edward que agora penetrava mais profundamente, mais profundamente, no calor delicioso do corpo feminino.

— Vc está tão quente e molhada, hum... estou perdendo o controle! — ele falou.

— Oh… Com mais força… Mais depressa…

— Me deixe saber a sua hora... Vamos entrar nesse paraíso juntos. Leve-me com você. – ele falou, aumentando a velocidade da mão em seu membro.

— Sim — ela gaguejou. — Juntos… agora… oh, sim.

As vozes de ambos culminaram em gritos, passando depois a gemidos suaves. Suspiros de satisfação permearam o ar quando os dois procuraram normalizar a respiração.

— Foi… maravilhoso… — ele conseguiu enfim falar, sentindo-se exausto.

— Um… — ela concordou, com uma risada suave. E em seguida disse: — Acho… que devo permitir que você durma um pouco agora. — Ela sentiu que sua timidez voltava. — Boa noite, Jake. Telefone-me amanhã. — E desligou o aparelho.

Edward sentou-se na cama derrubando o telefone e algumas outras coisas da mesa de cabeceira. Pôs os pés no chão, o coração ainda se recuperando do estranho telefonema. Ele vira, fizera e ouvira muito durante seus anos de policial, mas o que acabara de lhe acontecer fora algo novo.

Aquele dia, não, a véspera, havia sido um dos piores dias de que podia se lembrar. Nada de mortes, graças ao bom Deus, mas atendera a enorme número de telefonemas sobre violências domésticas e crimes envolvendo menores.

Ele resolvera se tornar um policial em parte porque desejava um mundo melhor para seus sobrinhos, e em parte por achar que, com o maravilhoso corpo físico e disciplina mental que Deus lhe dera, poderia exigir o cumprimento da lei a qualquer preço. Mas não levara em consideração a maldade com que as pessoas se tratavam, até no caso de membros da própria família.

Os policiais passavam por momentos difíceis, e de tal forma decepcionantes, que às vezes não tinham vontade de se levantar da cama para ir trabalhar. Edward sofrera pensando nisso ao se deitar naquela noite. E embora seu corpo agora sentisse enorme fadiga muscular, o espírito cantava com nova vitalidade. Ele achou que estava na hora de decidir como orientar sua vida para encontrar uma boa esposa. Talvez saísse da tristeza de cada dia.

E talvez não se sentisse tentado a roubar o orgasmo pertencente a outro homem.

Sua consciência o perturbava. Mas… o que fazer agora? Nada, ele resolveu depressa, indo para o banheiro. Culpar-se por ter atendido a um telefonema errado, coisa que lhe acontecera uma vez na vida, seria ridículo. No dia seguinte Isabella Marie e Jake, quem quer que fossem eles, ririam muito ao saber que o número errado a conduzira a um orgasmo.

Inclinou-se na pia e passou a mão nos cabelos, pensando na timidez que às vezes transparecera na voz de Isabella. E se ela se sentisse humilhada, preferindo esconder seu segredo? E se se preocupasse com a identidade da pessoa com a qual partilhara de experiência tão íntima?

Não.

Lavou o rosto e voltou para a cama, sorrindo. Bocejou ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro. Uma coisa ele já sabia com antecedência. Nada de insônia naquela noite.


	5. Chapter 5

Jules: Na verdade o Jake é meio que uma lenda urbana nessa fic, todo mundo sabe que ele existe, mas... ele ainda não vai aparecer por um bom tempo, isso se eu resolver que ele vai aparecer, huashuas, é que ando numa fase muito mázinha, sabe...

Agome: Essa do sem calcinha é clássico... e batata, sempre dá certo, experiência própria e 100% garantida, Alice sabe das coisas! E olha, eles não vão demorar muito pra se encontrar não. Se não for nesse capítulo agora é no outro!

Kah, Alline, Furfles, Taty, Sandra, Aninha, Lah e Ise: Que bom que vcs estão gostando! Vou procurar colocar um capítulo por dia, sempre à noite, e um pouco antes de terminar, coloco duas sinopses de uma nova fic pra vcs votarem, ok?

Bom, agora vamos ao capítulo.

**Capítulo V**

— Então, como foi? — Bella deu um salto ao escutar uma voz atrás de si. Depois sorriu ao ver a amiga. Na verdade, apesar da ligeira dor de cabeça, de ter se sentado num chiclete no banco do ônibus naquela manhã, ela sorrira desde o instante em que o despertador soara. Podia ser uma mulher ousada. A vida era boa.

— Vamos, conte — disse Alice. — Você estava cantarolando.

Bella olhou para o relógio.

— É hora de tomar café — disse. — Você aceita ir comigo?

— Claro.

Depois de avisar aos assistentes que iria sair um pouco, Bella perguntou à amiga:

— Como vão as coisas no berçário?

— Maravilhosamente bem. Estou muito contente por ter sido transferida para o quarto andar.

— Gosta de bebês e tem chance de fazer carreira lá, Alice. Você simpatiza com o novo chefe da obstetrícia, Jasper, não? — Bella quis saber.

— Oh, sim.

— E como vão seus planos?

— Bem, ele me chama de Aline.

— Oh! — Bella escondeu um sorriso e ambas foram ao bar. Dois alunos do curso de medicina encontravam-se lá, numa mesa de canto. Um, estudando. O outro, dormindo sentado.

— Minha pergunta é a seguinte: como pode um homem seguir a carreira médica se não consegue se lembrar de um nome?

Bella serviu café para as duas e declarou:

— Ele vai conseguir.

— Espero que sim. Eu planejava caçar um médico. Não se ofenda, Bella, mas não sou tão apaixonada pela carreira de enfermeira como você é. Estou aqui para arranjar marido. Só isso.

— Mentirosa. — Bella riu muito. — Você é boa enfermeira, Alice, e ama o que faz, que eu sei. Por falar nisso, como vai Rose esta manhã?

— Não muito bem, mas vai se recuperar. Estou morrendo de vontade de saber como você foi ontem. Telefonou para Jake?

— Sim.

— Eu tinha certeza de que tudo sairia bem, se você fizesse o que eu mandei. Ele gostou?

Bella reviveu alguns momentos da conversa erótica que tiveram, e sentiu desejo de percorrer o corpo do suposto Jake com a imaginação, mais uma vez. A aceitação dele havia sido entusiástica e sensual, tratava-se de um lado dele que ela nunca vira antes, mas que esperava conhecer melhor.

— Acho que ele gostou. — baixou a voz e acrescentou: — Foi fabuloso.

Naquela manhã, Bella não se sentira tentada a olhar para outros homens no ônibus. Seus hormônios estavam perfeitamente sob controle.

— Retiro o que falei sobre Jake ontem. O homem é um dorminhoco. Apenas isso — disse Alice.

— Um dorminhoco?

— Sim, mas acorda inesperadamente. E só quando se interessa pelo assunto — Alice comentou.

— Ah!

— Quando vai vê-lo de novo?

— Pedi-lhe que me telefonasse hoje.

— Vamos esperar que ele não seja diferente à luz do dia.

— O que quer você dizer com isso?

— Nada — Alice respondeu, fazendo a cara mais inocente do mundo.

— Oh, não, insisto que fale.

— É que fico pensando se acontecerá na vida real o mesmo que aconteceu durante o telefonema.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu. Dúvidas o substituíram.

— Você quer dizer que ele gostou do que houve ontem à noite, mas que não vai me respeitar esta manhã?

— Esqueça do que eu disse. — Alice jogou a xícara vazia de café na pia.

— Tentarei esquecer — Bella respondeu.

— A que horas você vai sair?

— Às três — disse ela.

— E não se preocupe. Ele vai telefonar.

Bella pôs de lado suas preocupações e mergulhou no trabalho, um verdadeiro caos naquele dia. Eram casos de intoxicação intestinal, de ferimentos por acidente, e de outras doenças menos graves. Ela culpava o calor. Cada paciente testava sua paciência, duvidando da eficácia do tratamento que ela indicava. E assim a ansiedade de Bella crescia. E com a ansiedade crescente, a confiança decrescia. E quando a confiança decrescia, ela se sentia cada vez menos segura acerca de sua recente incursão pelo mundo da sexualidade.

E se Alice estivesse certa e Jake decidira que sua iniciativa fora agressiva demais? Como poderia encará-lo de novo?

*****

— Assobiando? Homem, você deve ter passado horas felizes ontem à noite.

Desembrulhando o hambúrguer no joelho, uma vez que sua escrivaninha estava totalmente ocupada, Edward encarou o companheiro de trabalho, que também almoçava.

— Tire sua mente fora do esgoto, Carlisle. Dormi muito bem, só isso. Quase já tinha me esquecido o que era dormir bem à noite.

— Nenhum telefonema quente requisitando seus serviços, não?

_Engano._

— Homem, você pergunta demais.

— Vem se queixando sobre sua insônia há semanas — disse o mais velho — mas acho que fica acordado até tarde namorando ou indo a festas.

— Veja, minha vida não é metade interessante do que você faz as pessoas acreditarem que seja.

— Bem, então talvez você tenha outro emprego à noite.

— Carlisle, não tenho emprego nenhum à noite. — A menos que fosse pago pelas horas em que fazia palavras cruzadas de madrugada.

— Porque se deseja ganhar mais dinheiro, há muito trabalho na cidade para policiais. Onde você já está trabalhando?

— Carlisle, já disse e repito, não estou trabalhando à noite.

— Bem, se quer um conselho, está mais que na hora de encontrar uma esposa.

— Não pedi seu conselho.

— Por isso não dorme, está sentindo falta de uma companhia.

— Céus, Carlisle! Já lhe disse antes que o casamento não é para mim.

Edward queria se dedicar exclusivamente ao trabalho na polícia. Um colega seu de universidade, o melhor da classe, tivera uma carreira de sucesso até encontrar a alma gêmea, uma mulher que lhe confundiu a mente tanto a ponto de fazê-lo cometer erros graves no trabalho. A última vez em que o vira, o rapaz estava sem emprego, divorciado e muito infeliz.

As experiências de Edward haviam sido menos dramáticas, mas ele estava cansado de mulheres enfadonhas que pareciam querer se imiscuir em sua vida sem levar em consideração o que ele desejava. Na noite passada fora a primeira vez em que se descontraíra. Pela primeira vez não receara, passar a noite com uma mulher, tendo de encontrar a maior confusão no banheiro pela manhã.

— O que eu quero dizer, Edward — Carlisle prosseguiu —, é que no seu trabalho desgastante você precisa de uma mulher esperando-o cada noite. Alguém que o faça pensar que nem todos no mundo são criminosos. Após dezoito anos de casados, eu e Esme fazemos amor todas as sextas-feiras. Sem faltar uma. Exceto nas duas vezes em que ela esteve no hospital para ter os bebês.

— Não vou lhe dizer quanto preferia não ouvir esse discurso. E não fale com a boca cheia, por Deus, Carlisle.

— É que estou preocupado com o que você está fazendo de sua vida.

— Eu gosto de ser solteiro. Entendeu?

— Meu filho, algum dia vai aprender que não podemos sempre fazer com que as coisas sejam como as desejamos.

Edward tentava ignorar a voz de Isabella Marie que ainda soava em seus ouvidos. _Não estou usando calcinha._

— Onde você acha que o ladrão da joalheria se escondeu? — Carlisle lhe perguntou, quando se levantou para sair para a diligência.

— Não sei ainda — respondeu.

— Precisa de companhia?

— Não. Acho que poderei fazer isso sozinho. Encontro-me com você mais tarde.

Antes de sair, Edward olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Pela primeira vez não tinha olheiras. Como um pretenso namorado, sentia-se mais apaixonado do que já estivera alguma vez na vida.

Foi à garagem apanhar seu carro, assobiando, tentando não pensar em como poderia encontrar um jeito de conversar com a mulher de novo. Não, não lançaria mão dos meios a sua disposição para descobrir quem era ela.

Como, por exemplo, entrevistar uma dúzia ou mais de coristas de strip-tease, atrás de uma mulher chamada Isabella Marie.

Como verificar em seu telefone de onde se originara o telefonema da noite anterior.

Afinal, por que isso?

De certo a moça nem se interessaria em saber com quem conversara na última noite.

Com muito esforço, bloqueou a voz sedutora que ainda soava nos ouvidos, para se dedicar à tarefa que tinha no momento.

Com esforço e habilidade, e a ajuda de um informante anônimo, conseguiu recuperar o produto do roubo na joalheria: dois anéis, uma pulseira, uma máquina fotográfica Polaroid. Uma outra viatura levou o meliante.

Colocando tudo no porta-malas do carro seguiu o fluxo pesado do tráfego, se encaminhando para a delegacia. Com o canto do olho, viu um vulto pequeno, que caminhava em sua direção. Freou imediatamente, mas sentiu que o carro colidia com algo macio. Ouviu-se uma orquestra de buzinas. Por felicidade, o caminhão que vinha colado a ele parou, sem impacto. Edward saiu do carro.

O medo quase o paralisou ao ver sangue na lataria e um vulto sem vida no meio da rua. Dois segundos mais tarde sentiu um alívio imenso ao constatar que não se tratava de uma criança. Mesmo assim, a vista do enorme cão deitado embaixo do pára-choque o deixou aturdido. Ele adorava animais. Tocou ligeiramente o cachorro, para ver se ele estava vivo.

Estava. Era um vira-lata. Não tinha coleira de identificação. Quando Edward deu-lhe uma pancadinha nas costas ele abriu os olhos e ganiu, tentando se levantar. Mas logo caiu emitindo latidos de dor.

— Sinto muito, amigo — Edward sussurrou, consciente da multidão em volta dele.

Olhando ao redor, viu a entrada de emergência do hospital da cidade, a menos de uma quadra de distância. Talvez alguém lá pudesse estancar a hemorragia até que ele conseguisse transportar o cachorro a uma clínica veterinária.

Feita a decisão, colocou o animal no banco traseiro do carro e cobriu-o com um cobertor que encontrara no porta-malas. Esperava não ter ferido mortalmente o pobre cão. Entrou no carro e foi até o hospital. Encontraria ajuda lá.


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A: Meninas vcs não sabem a felicidade que eu fico quando vejo as reviews de vcs, pq é sinal de que estão gostando. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. É curtinho, mas... amanhã tem mais. Bjs!**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

— Até amanhã — disse Bella a sua companheira de trabalho, ao se dirigir para a saída.

_Que dia horrível!_ Apressou o passo para chegar em casa logo. Queria se comunicar com Jake. Após horas de indecisão, concluíra que ele não poderia ter fingido tanto na noite da véspera. Com certeza já deixara um recado em seu apartamento.

Um oficial uniformizado, muito bonito por sinal, apareceu à porta do hospital carregando um pequeno corpo enrolado em cobertor.

— Ele surgiu na frente de meu carro, correndo — o homem disse, com respiração ofegante. — Está sangrando muito e penso que quebrou uma perna.

Adrenalina e anos de treino entraram em ação, e Bella gritou para uma atendente:

— Temos uma pequena vítima de atropelamento. Que sala está disponível?

— A de número três — a atendente respondeu. O oficial foi encaminhado para a sala mencionada.

— Alguém, por favor, chame o dr. Stanley — ela pediu, e automaticamente apanhou as luvas de cirurgia.

Ela se compadeceu do oficial de polícia quando o homem se inclinou para colocar na mesa de exame o volume que carregava. A camisa dele estava manchada de sangue e o rosto com ar de grande preocupação. Bella sentiu que algum elo a ligava àquele homem. Que elo seria aquele? Ah, claro, ela também salvava vidas.

— Sabe o nome da vítima? — perguntou.

— Não. — Edward afastou o cobertor. — Ele não usava coleira.

Bella franziu a testa ao ver um corpo cabeludo.

— É um cachorro! — exclamou.

— Sim, madame.

Apesar das maneiras amáveis do policial, Bella ficou furiosa. Tirou as luvas e disse:

— Tratamos pessoas aqui, senhor, não animais.

— Não pode fazer uma exceção?

— Absolutamente, não, com o grande risco de eu perder meu emprego. — Ela foi até o corredor e gritou. — Cancele o chamado ao dr. Stanley. — E voltando para o policial: — Temos códigos da Saúde a manter. O senhor, melhor do que ninguém, devia saber disso.

— A senhora não poderia ao menos pôr um curativo no corte?

Bella teve muita pena do pobre animal, uma dor no coração, mas cruzou os braços para não seguir seus instintos. Ela também tinha instintos e necessidades, como comer, pagar o aluguel do apartamento, o que se tornaria bem difícil caso fosse despedida. Mesmo depois de um ano ainda era considerada iniciante na medicina de emergência. O dr. Stanley a fiscalizava como um gavião sempre alerta. Uma violação flagrante igual àquela por certo significaria o fim de sua carreira no hospital da cidade, e uma mancha em sua ficha profissional. Engoliu em seco e disse:

— Sinto muito. Mas são regulamentos do hospital. A clínica veterinária na Sixteenth Street é bem próxima daqui.

A fúria do policial era quase palpável. Em vez de sair ele remexeu nas prateleiras de suprimentos, com suas enormes mãos tocando em tudo.

— O que está fazendo? — Bella lhe perguntou.

— O que você deveria estar fazendo — ele respondeu, pegando um rolo de gaze e desenrolando uma boa porção.

Bella abriu a boca para protestar, mas viu que seria uma futilidade brigar com um homem duas vezes seu tamanho e três vezes mais determinado. Porém percebeu que do jeito que ele envolvia a ferida do cachorro algo poderia… acontecer. Inesperadamente calor e admiração encheram seu peito. O homem não sabia como fazer, mas agia. E ela não pôde deixar de admirar tanta dedicação. Quando Edward desenrolou mais outro tanto de gaze, ela sacudiu a cabeça e protestou:

— Chega!

Ele fitou-a com os olhos expelindo chamas, pronto para brigar.

— Assim o pobre cão não vai poder respirar — Bella quase gritou.

Ela calçou as luvas de novo, pegou a tesoura e, com muita calma, terminou o curativo. Em seguida examinou o animal. O cachorro e o oficial a fitavam de olhos arregalados e silenciosos. E Bella pôde ver que a fúria do homem se dissipava aos poucos.

— Oficial…

— Cullen — ele terminou.

— Oficial Cullen, meus conhecimentos acerca da anatomia de cachorros são limitados, mas me parece que ele não tem uma perna quebrada. Talvez uma ou duas costelas, contudo respira normalmente e acredito não ter havido perfuração dos pulmões. Não há sangue na boca, no nariz, ou nas orelhas. Por isso, se houve hemorragia interna, não deve ser grande. E isso — ela interrompeu tirando as luvas — é absolutamente tudo o que posso fazer.

Ele sorriu. O oficial Cullen era um homem atraente. Agressivo mas muito atraente. Quando percebeu que ele a encarava, ficou embaraçada.

— Obrigado, dra…

— Não sou médica — ela corrigiu-o. — Sou a enfermeira Swan.

— Enfermeira Swan — ele repetiu. — Obrigado por me dar paz de espírito, madame.

Bella sentiu seu pulso acelerar. Poucas pessoas a chamavam de madame. E ela até que gostou disso.

— De nada. Agora, por favor, saia daqui enquanto ainda tenho um emprego.

Edward examinou-a discretamente. Os olhos castanhos eram como chocolate líquido, magníficos, e a boca… A mulher tinha um rosto de expressão suave, mas com uma vitalidade capaz de convencer os rapazes da vizinhança a comprar binóculos. Ele pôs-se a pensar no telefonema da véspera. A enfermeira Swan era bem parecida com a idéia que ele fizera de... Mas o ganido do cão o fez se lembrar da imediata prioridade. Com cuidado, enrolou o animal e ergueu-o da mesa.

Bella segurou a porta aberta.

— Eu estava mesmo saindo — ela disse. — Vou lhe mostrar o caminho da saída.

— Para garantir que estou mesmo saindo daqui?

— Mais ou menos isso.

Enquanto ele sorria, ela pegava a bolsa que estava atrás do balcão. Comunicou ao recepcionista que ia sair, ordenando que imediatamente se desinfetasse a sala de exame número três.

Edward desejou muito saber, ansiosamente mesmo, se a linda enfermeira estava envolvida com alguém. Era evidente que uma mulher bonita como aquela teria um namorado ou um marido que ganhava dez vezes mais do que um policial. Ele tentava manter a cabeça do cachorro coberta enquanto saíam, para que a enfermeira não tivesse problemas. Porém o pobre do cão gania o tempo todo.

— Isabella!

Ao som do nome que estivera na periferia de sua mente o tempo todo, Edward parou. A mulher a seu lado hesitou por segundos, e depois continuou andando.

— Isabella Marie! — a mesma pessoa repetiu, mais alto agora. Edward virou-se e deparou com uma mulher gorda, que corria atrás deles. A linda enfermeira também virou-se.

O nome dela era Isabella Marie? Edward nunca em sua vida conhecera uma mulher chamada Isabella Marie. Que surpreendente haver encontrado duas em menos de vinte e quatro horas? Seriam ambas uma só? Tentou comparar a voz da enfermeira com a da mulher do telefone. Era possível, ele quase riu, porém pouco provável.

Mas ainda sua mente teimosa procurava encontrar uma possibilidade de as duas fabulosas mulheres serem a mesma… Não, simplesmente não poderia ser.

— Saia logo daqui — ela sussurrou com o canto da boca. Mas os pés dele recusavam se mover.

— Bella — a mulher gorda disse de novo, agora ofegante por causa da corrida. Parou em frente deles e logo ouviu o ganido sob o cobertor. — Isto é um cachorro?

— Melanie, você quer alguma coisa de mim? — a enfermeira Swan perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que franzia a testa para o oficial, indicando-lhe a saída.

Melanie espichou o pescoço com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. Em seguida entregou a Geórgia um papel **amarelo**, com algo escrito.

— Quase ia me esquecendo de lhe dar este recado. Jake telefonou e disse que teve de viajar inesperadamente.

Edward engoliu em seco e por pouco não derrubou seu paciente. Jake?


	7. Chapter 7

N.A: Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews, mais uma vez, e é tão bom ver um rapaz comentando também! Este capítulo está bem maior que os outros, espero que fiquem satisfeitos. A Bella mostra mais um pouco o lado estapafúrdio dela nesse capítulo, mas isso não é exclusividade dela. O incidente que ocorre com ela já aconteceu comigo, mas num churrasco, e pena que não tinha um Edward pra me socorrer... enfim, divirtam-se, bjs!

Ah, se alguém tiver interesse em saber que música é aquela do A-ha que a Bella pensa, se é que ainda não conhece, veja em .com/watch?v=9AXNBR2smPY

Capítulo VII

Edward ficou sem fala. Encarou a mulher que acabara de conhecer, enquanto ela lia o recado que tinha na mão. Então, essa encantadora criatura era a mesma da voz de veludo que o excitara tanto na noite da véspera? Ele ficou todo arrepiado ante a evidência.

— Obrigada, Melanie — ela disse e depois continuou andando, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

Porém Edward não estava nada pronto para deixar que a enfermeira Isabella Marie Swan saísse de sua vida. Correu para perto dela, apesar do peso que carregava, e ordenou:

- Espere!

Ela virou-se, mas não pareceu nada entusiasmada ao vê-lo ainda a seu lado.

— Como lhe disse, oficial, a clínica veterinária fica na Sixteenth Street. Não é preciso ter hora marcada com antecedência para ser atendido.

— Não a conheço de algum lugar? — ele perguntou, desesperado por prolongar a conversa.

Bella ficou perplexa.

— Penso que não. Nunca tive problemas com a polícia.

— Isabella Marie Swan — ele murmurou para si mesmo, fingindo tentar se lembrar de onde a conhecia, quando, na realidade, gostava do modo como o nome dela saía de seus lábios. — Isabella Marie Swan.

— Talvez o senhor tenha me visto em um dos saguões do hospital — ela sugeriu.

— Um minuto — Edward disse, improvisando um artifício. — Conheço um rapaz chamado Jake que tem uma namorada chamada Isabella Marie.

— Jake Black?

Ah, era essa a identidade do homem!

— Bem… deixe-me pensar. — Ele segurou o cachorro com apenas um dos braços e estendeu-lhe a mão. — Edward Cullen.

Bella hesitou um pouco, mas depois colocou sua mão macia na dele.

— Muito prazer, oficial Cullen.

— Chame-me de Edward — "Na verdade, pode me chamar de amor, querido, o que quiser" – ele pensou, relutante em lhe soltar a mão.

— Direi a Jake que o conheci, quando ele voltar da viagem de negócios.

_Oh! Oh!_

— Bem, ele pode não se lembrar de mim, só falei com ele algumas vezes. Talvez na academia de ginástica…

— Uma academia em Arrow Street? É onde ele trabalha. — Bella acariciou a orelha do cachorro. O cobertor caíra um pouco e a deixara descoberta. — Pobrezinho, espero que esteja bem.

Edward estava atônito com a coincidência que os unira. Não era do tipo supersticioso, mas devia ter sido uma espécie de sinal…

— Bem — ela disse, acenando um adeus com a mão —, boa sorte. Tenho certeza de que a clínica vai devolver seu amigo novo.

Ele examinou-a mais uma vez. Que corpo fabuloso! Os cabelos estavam presos na nuca por uma fivela, e caíam até a metade das costas.

A enfermeira Isabella Marie Swan andou uns trinta passos até o ponto do ônibus, e sentou-se no banco de madeira para esperar pela condução, como se não fosse a mais linda mulher das ruas de Port Angeles.

Ele sorriu, e um pouco da conversa que tivera com a moça veio-lhe à mente: direi a Jake que o conheci, quando ele voltar da viagem de negócios.

A mais linda mulher das ruas de Port Angeles estaria sozinha durante alguns dias.

O cachorro ganiu. Edward apressou-se em pegar seu carro.

Bella mudou de posição no banco, o rosto queimando de vergonha. Se Jake preferira deixar um recado para ela no hospital em vez de lhe falar pessoalmente, devia estar aborrecido com o telefonema da noite anterior. Assustara-se vendo-a tão ousada. Bella leu o recado de novo. Teve de viajar inesperadamente.

A comunicação dele fora mais do que econômica. Faltavam apenas três dias para o casamento de Rosalie e Bella queria ir à recepção com Jake na esperança de que, ele vendo alguém se casar, se animasse em fazer o mesmo.

Ergueu a cabeça e viu o oficial Edward Cullen pelas costas, ao longe. Ainda carregava o cachorro. Ela sorriu, pensando que poucos homens se dariam ao trabalho de ajudar um animal ferido. Surpreendera-se ao constatar que ele conhecia Jake, pois Edward parecia bem mais… decidido… do que os demais amigos do namorado. Claro, dissera que conhecia Jake brevemente, da academia. Por outro lado, deviam ser mais do que apenas conhecidos, pois Jake mencionara a Edward o nome dela.

Uma buzina chamou sua atenção. O motorista do ônibus, mantendo a porta do veículo aberta, gritou:

— Vem ou não vem, lady?

Bella levantou-se depressa e entrou no ônibus. Se não parasse de sonhar acordada, jamais daria conta do que tinha a fazer naquele dia. Porém, mesmo apertada entre gente barulhenta, não conseguia afastar o pensamento do rosto preocupado do oficial Cullen. Os ombros de Jake eram tão largos quando os de Edward? Ela poderia parar de trancar as portas da casa se todos os policiais de Port Angeles despertassem nela aquele mesmo sentido de segurança que Edward transmitia.

Com um suspiro reconheceu que a única razão de ter se impressionado daquela maneira pelo policial fora o fato de a noite da véspera com Jake ter despertado nela sensações diferentes. Sensações como a daquele momento, que ganhavam vida. Suas coxas formigavam, os seios pesavam, o estômago apertava.

Se censurou por seus pensamentos sexuais acerca de um homem que acabara de conhecer, mas algo no oficial Edward Cullen parecia-lhe familiar. Era algo do tipo a foto de um homem atraente numa propaganda de revista, cujos olhos se direcionavam a uma mulher dizendo-lhe que ela era especial e que, se ele pudesse sair daquela página, a faria sua. Assim como naquele antigo clipe do A-ha "Take on me".

Poderia acontecer, não?

— Town Center Mall! — o motorista gritou, interrompendo as fantasias de colegial de Bella. Ela desceu do ônibus bem devagar, e tomou a direção da loja que Alice recomendara, onde deveria comprar um vestido para o casamento de Rose. Alice insistira que as roupas daquela loja eram lindas e bem em conta. Dali a uma hora saía da loja, carregando duas sacolas, e com o estômago vazio, foi para a praça de alimentação de um shopping center ali perto. Um velho senhor lia o jornal. Três rapazes conversavam enquanto tomavam sorvete. Um policial dava instruções a um grupo de pré-adolescentes sentados em volta de uma mesa.

Bella parou. Oficial Cullen? Seu pulso acelerou. Que faria ele ali no shopping center? Ela olhou para o relógio. Que tal se fosse lhe perguntar algo sobre o cachorro? Decidiu que não haveria inconveniente em lhe dirigir a palavra. Afinal, ele não pusera seu emprego em perigo? Mas, enquanto o observava, viu uma jovem aproximar-se dele. Usava um vestido de cor viva e sapatos de salto muito alto. Os cabelos eram lindos, e usava-os soltos. O oficial respondeu à mulher com um sorriso que fez Bella engolir um pedaço grande do sanduíche que comia, sem mastigar.

O pão alojou-se em seu esôfago, bloqueando a passagem do ar. Ela tossiu. Estava engasgada. Ia morrer com o incidente da última noite pesando-lhe na consciência… Sua próxima conversa seria com São Pedro… Sim, com São Pedro. "Que jeito estapafúrdio de morrer, Isabella Marie Swan! E bem na frente do policial mais gato da cidade!"

Decidida a lutar contra seu destino, Bella ficou em pé por alguns segundos, dando golpes no peito na esperança de chamar a atenção de alguém. Depois resolveu ela mesma tentar alguns exercícios no encosto de uma cadeira. Foi quando ouviu um homem gritar.

— Ela está engasgada!

E dois braços fortes circundaram-na pelas costas e lhe aplicaram socos na altura do peito. Após o segundo golpe o pedaço de pão pulou como um torpedo de sua boca sendo projetado a alguns metros de distância. As pessoas se afastaram e Bella arfava como um cavalo após uma corrida.

Aplausos por toda parte se registraram em seu cérebro ainda semi-obscurecido. As pessoas presentes fizeram-na sentar-se numa cadeira.

— Sente-se bem? — ela ouviu alguém dizer.

Aí enxergou o rosto de um homem atraente, um rosto familiar.

— Isabella, você está bem?

Ela viu então que fora o oficial Cullen quem lhe salvara a vida. Será que isso queria dizer que devia tudo a Edward, que devia a Edward sua alma, e algo mais? Ele ajoelhava-se diante dela, com o mesmo rosto preocupado de quando levara o cachorro ao hospital. E Bella sentiu-se como uma idiota.

— Que tal beber alguma coisa? — ele lhe perguntou, o rosto mais junto ao dela agora.

Ela sentia-se hipnotizada pelos olhos verdes rodeados de pestanas escuras e pelas grossas sobrancelhas. Por não saber o que responder, acenou com a cabeça e pegou o copo de bebida que lhe foi oferecido. Enfim, quando conseguiu falar, disse:

— Você foi um verdadeiro herói hoje.

Quando ela lhe devolveu o copo vazio notou que ele não usava aliança.

Não que isso importasse, ela admitiu logo.

— Não há heróis aqui, madame. Apenas cumpri meu dever.

Surpreendente como não soubera da existência do oficial Edward Cullen antes, daquele dia, Bella pensou. No entanto, já se haviam encontrado duas vezes em questão de horas.

— Mundo pequeno este, não? — ele perguntou, como se lhe tivesse lido a mente.

— Pequeno mesmo. — ela ainda não havia se recuperado do episódio com Jake, e lá estava ela desejando ardentemente aquele desconhecido. Tanto quanto o temera. De um dia para o outro, mergulhara num poço de sensualidade.

— Parece-me que você andou se divertindo nas compras até agora — disse ele, apontando os pacotes. — Alguma data especial?

— Um casamento — ela respondeu.

— O seu?

— Não, não o meu.

— Tem certeza de que está bem, madame?

— Naturalmente. Isto é, se você não quebrou uma de minhas costelas. Sou enfermeira registrada, oficial Cullen, e muito capaz de fazer o que você fez.

— Mas não estava fazendo.

— É que eu procurava com calma uma cadeira de altura adequada — ela respondeu, indignada.

Edward parecia se divertir imensamente.

— Bem, perdoe-me. Talvez eu devesse ter esperado você ficar roxa enquanto procurava por essa cadeira. Ou, melhor ainda, talvez devesse lhe ter sugerido uma clínica do outro lado da cidade.

O oficial Edward era um homem muito arrogante, Bella concluiu. Tantos adjetivos desagradáveis surgiram em sua mente para classificá-lo, que ela até perdeu a vontade de comer.

— Não vai terminar de comer? — ele lhe perguntou.

— Não.

— Talvez seja interessante você procurar um médico para examiná-la.

O que ela precisava mesmo era conversar com Jake.

— Oficial, acho que posso tomar essa decisão sozinha.

— Eu preciso fazer um relatório sobre o que aconteceu aqui hoje — ele declarou. — Quer que lhe mande uma cópia?

— Não. Passe bem.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e despediu-se:

— Passe bem, madame.

Bella já estava na saída quando sua consciência doeu. E perguntou:

— Como vai o cachorro?

— O veterinário disse que ele ficará bom.

— Ótimo. Mais uma vez, obrigada.

— De nada, madame.

Bella não virou a cabeça para trás, mas sentia o olhar dele até chegar a seu apartamento. Além da farda e do corpo perfeito o irritante homem tinha uma grande dose de atração sexual.

Era uma boa coisa ele ser tão irritante e ela estar tão… satisfeita com Jake. Sim, satisfeita.

Entrou em seu apartamento, e viu a luz piscando na secretária eletrônica. Seu coração disparou. Jake. O que irá ele dizer? Estaria satisfeito com a nova fase que o romance deles estava tomando ou achara que ela havia ido longe demais? Depois de suspirar fundo, apertou o botão. Deu um pulo quando ouviu uma voz desconhecida.

— Obrigado por ter comprado nosso produto. Aperte o botão número 1 se não quiser que esta mensagem seja repetida.

Bem, era cedo demais. Ele provavelmente telefonaria mais tarde.

Pegou a correspondência, sentou-se no sofá e começou a lê-la.

Contas, contas, contas e uma carta da mãe. Bella resolveu terminar com aquilo logo e abriu o envelope. A mãe lhe dizia que ela e seu pai iriam prolongar sua estadia em Denver, na casa de sua tia Elizabeth.

Como era esperado, a carta terminava com um P.S. "Acendi uma vela na igreja na missa de sábado pedindo a Deus que mandasse a você um homem que a faça tão feliz como seu pai me faz. Como vai Jake?".

Bella deitou-se no sofá e pôs-se a refletir sobre a vida dos pais. Se casaram logo após a formatura na escola. O casamento deles fora o evento social do ano, em Forks, afinal seu avô paterno era o prefeito da cidade. O que não era muita coisa, pq a cidade era minúscula. Mas o que valia era que eles se amavam de verdade.

Naturalmente que Geórgia desejava o mesmo, mas conformava-se admitindo que não era tão bonita quanto a mãe, não herdara todo o genes de encontrar um bom marido.

Talvez ela fosse destinada a ficar uma solteirona.

O telefone tocou. Jake, finalmente.

— Alô. Sou eu — disse Alice.

— Oh, como vai?

— Posso perceber, pelo tom de sua voz, que Jake ainda não telefonou.

Bella suspirou.

— Deixou recado no hospital dizendo que foi chamado para fora da cidade inesperadamente, e que telefonaria assim que pudesse. Mas, até agora, não soube dele.

— Talvez ele esteja muito ocupado ou num lugar sem telefone. Ei, o que houve com o episódio do cachorro? Todos na cidade comentam isso. O que aconteceu?

— Um oficial entrou correndo no hospital carregando um cachorro envolvido num cobertor. Eu não sabia que se tratava de um cachorro até ele entrar na sala de exame.

— Então você expulsou o policial imediatamente. Certo?

— Tentei. Mas quando recusei tratar do cachorro o homem começou a remexer em tudo aqui no hospital e a colocar as ataduras ele mesmo.

— Então, sendo uma pessoa de bom coração como você é, ajudou-o.

— Que mais poderia eu fazer?

— Bem, só espero, Bella, que o rapaz valha pelos problemas que você terá amanhã.

— Ele não vale.

— O dr. Stanley pode despedi-la amanhã mesmo. Sabe disso, não? Ao menos me diga, esse oficial é solteiro?

— Não perguntei a ele. Por que quer saber?

— Ora, se as coisas forem mal com Jake, você tem um reserva. Ouvi dizer que os policiais são fantásticos na cama!

Bella afastou a mente da imagem do enorme oficial. Alice sem dúvida exagerava as coisas. Após uma pausa, a amiga perguntou:

— Encontrou o vestido?

— Encontrei.

— Espero que Jake se encante por você no dia do casamento.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

O quarto de Edward estava quente como um forno. O síndico do condomínio prometera que aquele seria o primeiro edifício da lista a ter o conserto do sistema de refrigeração. Mas a solução demorava. Ele sentou-se perto da janela com um livro nas mãos, na inútil tentativa de usufruir alguma brisa.

Não dormira ainda. Rememorava os eventos das últimas vinte e quatro horas, que ainda lhe pareciam incríveis. A única conclusão a que chegara fora de que seu comportamento ao telefone na noite anterior havia sido abominável. Mas o pior de tudo era que não se arrependera, como deveria; parte porque a mulher o intrigava, parte porque o enfurecia.

Ele acabava de se deitar quando o telefone tocou.

Seu coração deu um salto; mas depois ele começou a rir. Verificara na lista o número do telefone de Jacob Black, e constatara ter apenas um dígito diferente. Mesmo assim, havia poucas chances de ela discar erradamente de novo. Além disso, Bella dissera que Jake estava fora da cidade.

Edward pegou o fone ao terceiro toque.

— Alô?

— Oh. Alô. Sou… eu.

Edward imediatamente reconheceu a voz, e seu corpo todo estremeceu.

— Eu não esperava que você estivesse em casa — ela disse depressa. — Ia deixar-lhe um recado.

Ele remexeu-se no colchão. Poderia muito bem dizer que era engano e desligar. Assim, ela nunca saberia de nada. Poderia fazer o certo agora. As intenções eram boas, mas as palavras fugiram de sua boca.

— Quando você voltou da viagem? — Bella lhe perguntou.

_Que tal contar tudo agora?_, ele considerou. Porém mais uma vez mudou de idéia, limitando-se a afastar o fone um pouco da boca.

— Não há muito tempo. Voltei porque… porque não me sentia bem.

— A alergia o está incomodando de novo?

— Humm… Acho que sim. — ele forçou uma tosse.

— Sua voz soa um pouco diferente, como da outra vez, mas desconfio que seja por causa de meu telefone novo. Sinto ter acordado você, Jake. Meu telefonema pode esperar até você se sentir melhor.

— Não! — ele quase gritou. — Quer dizer, já acordei, e fico muito contente que você tenha telefonado.

— Na verdade, telefonei para me desculpar — ela murmurou. Edward umedeceu os lábios secos.

— Desculpar-se de quê? — perguntou.

— Por… perturbá-lo na última noite.

— Não peça desculpas. Adorei o que… aconteceu.

— Adorou?

— Pensei naquilo o dia todo.

— Pensou?

_Pensei o dia todo, em especial quando estivemos juntos._

— Sim, pensei.

— Receei que você me tivesse achado muito ousada.

A risada tímida dela foi a brisa pela qual ele esperara tanto. Fechou os olhos. Aquele tal de Jake não a merecia.

— Ousada? De forma alguma. Você foi maravilhosa.

— Eu gostaria que você estivesse se sentindo melhor hoje.

— Sinto-me bastante… bem. — ele sentou-se na cama.

— Bastante bem? — Ela riu e ele se excitou. — Bastante bem para um bis?

— Sem dúvida! — Um protesto de consciência gritou do fundo de sua mente, mas o desejo o calou. Desejo por Isabella Marie Swan. Embora a noite da véspera houvesse sido maravilhosa, agora que ele a conhecia, as perspectivas do prazer eram muito maiores. — O que você está usando?

— Nada — Bella sussurrou. — Está quente demais.

Ele gemeu, imaginando-a deitada na cama, os braços acima da cabeça, as costas arqueadas.

— Bella, por Deus, você é tão linda! Venha para junto de mim.

— Estou aqui — ela disse. — Beije-me… Toque-me…

— Minhas mãos estão em seus ombros… braços… ventre…

— Humm… mais abaixo, Jake… mais abaixo…

— Oh, você me mata! Preciso provar o seu gosto!

— Aí… aí mesmo, não para! – ela gemeu, quando ele sussurrou como era o gosto dela em sua língua.

Quando ele não pôde agüentar mais, ele disse:

— Envolva as pernas em volta de minha cintura.

— Humm… Faça amor comigo… agora!

O apelo de Bella quase o fez satisfazê-la de imediato, mas ele quis prolongar o encontro. Visualizava os cabelos dela esparramados na cama, entre os lençóis amarrotados. Os seios protuberantes, as coxas, eram… convidativos.

— Oh! Deus, ajude-me! — ele gemeu, sua mente penetrando no estreito canal, enquanto sua mão envolvia o membro, num pobre simulacro da imaginação.

— Mais fundo — ela insistia. — Coloca tudo. Mais depressa!

Ed esforçava-se, rangia os dentes para manter o ritmo sem perder o total controle da situação.

— Querida, não posso esperar muito mais. Você me deixa louco!

— Oh, estou quase chegando lá… sim… quase…

Ela ficou arquejante, gritou, um grito desesperado e divino ao mesmo tempo, que drenou toda sua energia. Ele acompanhou a mesma intensidade e os gemidos de ambos se misturaram numa única canção. Depois os músculos afrouxaram e diminuíram-se os espasmos.

Um silêncio confortável se estendeu entre os dois enquanto se recuperavam. Os olhos dele se fecharam vagarosamente, e os suspiros de Bella curaram sua insônia de vez.

— Está dormindo? — ela lhe perguntou.

— Não. Bem, quase. Isso tudo foi… incrível.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso musical, como sininhos sacudidos pelo vento.

— Quer almoçar comigo amanhã? — ele convidou-a. Mas logo caiu na realidade, lembrando-se de que Bella acreditava ter tido essa incrível experiência com o namorado. A risada de som musical fora para Jake, portanto. Por isso Edward voltou atrás com o convite: — Hum..., deixe-me pensar, acho melhor eu ficar em casa e tentar me curar do resfriado.

— Pensei que você tivesse falado em alergias.

— Sim. Não. Não tenho certeza. — Ele forçou uma tosse.

— Que som terrível! Passarei por aí amanhã para ver o que há com você, Jake.

— Não! Quer dizer, não quero que você apanhe meu resfriado. Vou ficar bom, garanto.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. — ele sentiu um alívio. — Seus telefonemas são os melhores remédios pra mim. Além disso, não nos vermos pessoalmente por alguns dias faz as coisas mais… interessantes.

Edward não acreditava ainda que estava querendo perpetuar aquela fraude.

— Mas ainda pretende ir comigo no sábado à tarde ao casamento de Rosalie, não?

— Bem… claro.

— Eu irei mais cedo para ajudar a noiva a se vestir e me encontrarei com você lá.

— Ok. — ele acreditava ter perdido alguns parafusos do cérebro.

_Era porque Bella tinha a voz de um anjo_, ele se desculpou.

— Nesse meio tempo, espero que se sinta bem.

— Já estou me sentindo muito melhor.

— Bem. Então durma. Telefone-me quando acordar. Ok? — ela pediu.

Ele hesitou. Receber um telefonema, era uma coisa. Mas ele iniciar o contato e personalizar o namorado de Bella… Bem, isso era demais.

— Por que em vez de eu telefonar, você não me telefona amanhã à noite? — ele sugeriu.

— Ok — ela concordou. — Tenho trabalho duro amanhã. Mas lhe telefonarei quando chegar em casa, à noite.

— Ótimo — disse ele, antegozando o prazer.

Edward foi ao banheiro e acendeu a luz. Dez minutos de chuveiro muito gelado pouco fizeram para apagar a imagem de Bella de sua mente. Enxugou-se depressa, o corpo ainda trêmulo do encontro virtual, as orelhas ainda zunindo com os gemidos de prazer dela.

Inclinado na pia, olhou-se no espelho e esfregou o rosto. As mulheres achavam-no atraente, mas tudo o que enxergou naquele momento foi a imagem de um homem cujas oportunidades haviam sido sempre baseadas mais em seus músculos do que em seu cérebro.

— **Bem agora, quando eu entrar, o dr. Jasper Withlock vai dizer: "Aqui está a enfermeira Aline, sempre com um sorriso no rosto" — Alice se vangloriava para Bella, do progresso de seu romance unilateral com o chefe do serviço de obstetrícia. — O dr. Jasper é um amor.**

— O homem lhe faz um elogio com um nome que nem mesmo é o seu, e você acha isso um progresso?

— Bem, você está mantendo telefonemas de sexo com um namorado de dez meses e chama a isso de progresso?

— Por favor, Alice, diga logo ao homem qual é seu nome. Ok?

— Não quero humilhá-lo, é só!

— E você não se sente humilhada, ao ser chamada por um nome errado?

— Espero que um dia ele veja o nome certo na etiqueta do meu avental. — Alice notou que uma pessoa se aproximava. — Aí vem o dr. Stanley. Até mais tarde — ela disse.

Geórgia franziu a testa. O médico estava com cara de poucos amigos.

— Bom dia, dr, Stanley.

— Enfermeira Swan, soube que você aceitou um animal e cuidou ontem dele aqui nesta sala, pondo em risco nossos programas e empregos, sem falar nos riscos das vidas em emergência. Qualquer paciente não gostaria que suas facilidades de assistência fossem bloqueadas por causa das violações causadas por uma enfermeira que deveria estar dando exemplo a todo o corpo de enfermagem.

Se ele tivesse parado de falar para respirar, Bella teria se defendido. Mas, quando o médico terminou com seu longo discurso, ela simplesmente pediu desculpas prometendo não repetir o episódio.

— Mas, se isso acontecer de novo, você será despedida no ato.

Os olhos dele confirmaram a ameaça:

— Nada de cartas de recomendação, nada de festas de despedida.

O médico retirou-se da sala e Bella engoliu em seco. Uma segunda chance naquele campo era rara e ela não deixaria escapar a oportunidade que um dia tivera. No momento, ressentia-se intensamente do oficial Edward Cullen por a ter envolvido com aquele vira-lata fofo e por ter entrado na cabeça dela na última noite enquanto se divertia com Jake.

A lembrança dos fatos a excitou. Talvez Jake fosse de fato o homem com quem poderia explorar suas fantasias, todas elas. Sorriu enquanto preparava a papelada para as visitas aos pacientes. Imagine! Um homem que, tal qual ela, mostrava uma face ao mundo, enquanto bem no fundo também procurava a companhia de alguém para expor suas paixões. Que maravilha terem se encontrado, ela e Jake! Bella sorria, procurando ignorar a imagem de Edward Cullen tirando-lhe da garganta o pedaço de pão que a sufocava. Ele salvara a vida do cachorro e a dela no espaço algumas horas.

Graças ao bom Deus o resto do dia se passara sem grandes problemas. Em especial quando ela voluntariamente se oferecera para trabalhar no departamento de doação de sangue até tarde da noite. Relaxaria no telefonema com Jake quando chegasse em casa. Uma maravilhosa compensação extra seria o sono que viria depois, apesar da sufocante temperatura do apartamento.

Bella saiu do hospital às três horas, tencionando voltar mais tarde para o trabalho no departamento de doação de sangue, à noite.

Abanava-se com um caderno que encontrou na bolsa, apresentando como desculpa para seu exagerado interesse por sexo a influência do calor nos hormônios. Estava se portando de maneira estranha, fazendo telefonemas de sexo com um homem, com Jake, e fantasiando outro. Se não era delito grave era, no mínimo, um pecado muito extravagante.

Procurou seu assento costumeiro no último banco do ônibus quando deparou com um anúncio num poste da rua. Cachorro perdido. Mestiço, macho, pêlos longos e de várias cores. Atende pelo nome de Tralfaz. Bella fez uma careta. Tralfaz? Não admira o pobre cachorro ter fugido de casa. Em todo caso, a descrição batia com o cachorro que Edward Cullen levara ao hospital.

Depois de tomar nota do endereço, teve uma idéia. O posto policial ficava a uma quadra do hospital. Ela poderia deixar o endereço com o oficial Cullen no caminho. Com certeza ele levara o animal a um abrigo para cães e lá o deixara.

Bella nunca estivera dentro de um edifício da polícia antes. Achou tudo uma verdadeira confusão. Soldados andavam por todo o lado, em grande atividade. Ela teve de esperar em fila durante vinte minutos para falar com um policial.

— Em que posso ajudá-la? — o homem lhe perguntou.

— Procuro pelo oficial Edward Cullen.

O homem examinou-a da cabeça aos pés e depois sorriu.

— O assunto é da polícia? — perguntou.

— Não, é pessoal.

— Oh? — Aí ele arregalou os olhos. — Oh. Apenas um momento. — Pegou o telefone, falou alguma coisa e desligou em seguida. — Por aqui — disse.

Bella seguiu o homem num labirinto de corredores e assustou-se um pouco ao deparar com grupos de policiais pelo caminho. _Que diabos estará acontecendo?_

— Edward! — o policial que a acompanhava gritou. — Feliz aniversário, homem!

Edward Cullen virou-se, viu-a e levantou-se vagarosamente da escrivaninha, o rosto uma máscara de surpresa. Bella engoliu em desalento. O homem era atraente tanto quanto ela se lembrava, céus!

— Bem... — O homem que a recebera fitou-a. — Trouxe sua própria música?

— O que está havendo? — Edward indagou das pessoas que o rodeavam.

— Carlisle providenciou uma dançarina de strip-tease para seu aniversário, Edward! — o homem explicou.

O grupo rompeu então em aplausos e vivas de encorajamento.

Bella gelou. Uma dançarina? Acharam que ela era uma dançarina de strip-tease?

Cruzou então os braços e ficou olhando para Edward, os olhos arregalados, como a lhe pedir socorro. Porém ele não pareceu nada preocupado. Apenas disse:

— A Srta. Swan é uma enfermeira registrada do condado.

Um silêncio reinou no lugar e o grupo se retirou. Quando os dois ficaram sozinhos na sala, Edward disse, divertido:

— Oi!

— Alô — Bella respondeu, bem menos divertida.

— Sinto muito pelo que houve, madame. Os rapazes se enganaram. Aceita uma xícara de café ou qualquer outra coisa?

Oh, aquele negócio de "madame" a deixava louca de entusiasmo. Ela molhou os lábios e respondeu:

— Não, obrigada. Vim para lhe dar o número de um telefone.

Edward sorriu e ela apressou-se em acrescentar:

— Não o meu. Vi um anúncio num poste, sobre um cachorro perdido, e achei que poderia ser o que você atropelou.

— Acidentalmente — ele corrigiu-a, irônico.

— O que quer que seja. Tome. — Ela estendeu-lhe o papel com o número do telefone.

— Obrigado.

Edward não pareceu tão grato assim, pelo menos foi o que Bella achou. E ela perguntou:

— Você o levou para algum abrigo de animais?

— Não. Levei-o comigo.

— Oh, que lindo!

— Você teve dificuldade no hospital por minha causa?

— Tive.

— Sinto muito, madame.

— Não sente coisa nenhuma. Eu lhe disse que não podíamos receber cachorros lá, mas você não foi embora.

— O cão podia ter morrido.

— Olhe, eu gosto de cachorros tanto quanto gosto de gente. — Bella sacudiu a cabeça. — Mas como você se sentiria se tivesse um enfarte e visse um cachorro deitado na cama ao lado da sua?

— Depende. Você seria a enfermeira?

— Adeus, oficial Cullen.

— Espere. Eu estava saindo para o almoço. Quer comer alguma coisa comigo? Ao menos um cachorro-quente?

— Não!

— Oh, aceite. Afinal, salvei sua vida ontem. Você me deve um cachorro-quente. Além do mais, é meu aniversário hoje.

À vista dos brilhantes olhos verdes, ela hesitou.

— Bem…

— Edward — um rapaz atrás dele gritou. — Feliz aniversário, homem!

A turma toda voltara, escoltando uma loura vestida com uniforme de enfermeira. Isso se as enfermeiras usassem minissaia, claro. E saltos de dez centímetros.

Bella encolheu-se num canto quando a enfermeira, uma dançarina, colocou sobre a escrivaninha uma caixa de música, apertou um botão e começou a ondular o corpo ao som da música "Feliz Aniversário!"

A mulher tirou então o gorro de enfermeira soltando uma massa de cabelos louros que lhe cobriram o rosto. Quando ela começou a desabotoar a blusa, Bella deu um passo atrás, travando uma terrível batalha emocional. Queria ver como Edward reagiria ao convite.

E ele parecia estar adorando tudo. Não de maneira libidinosa, mas divertindo-se. A mulher ficara reduzida a um biquíni e sutiã, e enrolava os braços em volta do pescoço dele, dançando ao redor. Bella imaginou-se então no lugar da mulher, despindo-se, mas para a assistência de uma só pessoa. Porém, que pessoa?

Ela arregalou os olhos. O que estava pensando? Quando a mulher fez Edward sentar-se na cadeira e acomodou-se no colo dele, Bella saiu dali.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

— Eu gostaria de falar com a enfermeira Isabella Marie Swan — Edward disse à enfermeira baixinha que fazia a lista dos doadores de sangue. A moça fitou-o da cabeça aos pés.

— É amigo de Bella? — perguntou.

_Não, mas fizemos sexo juntos._

— Somos conhecidos.

— Ah, um momento... O senhor é o oficial que quase a fez perder o emprego?

— Sou. — Ele sorriu. — Mas tenho outros qualificativos mais interessantes.

— Garanto que tem. Por aqui, oficial Cullen.

Edward seguiu-a, espantado por ela conhecer tão bem a vida de Bella. Ocorreu-lhe que a moça poderia lhe ser útil.

— A senhora é a amiga dela que vai se casar?

— Oh, não, essa é Rosalie Hale. Eu sou Alice. Alice Brandon.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice. — Ele sorriu.

— Igualmente.

Ele viu Bella antes de ela vê-lo. Ela colocava o curativo no braço de uma senhora de meia-idade que acabara de doar sangue. Sorria para ela. Edward sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Queria ser a razão daquele radiante sorriso. O perfil de Bella era classicamente lindo, e ele se perguntava pela vigésima vez por que o tal de Jake não enfiara logo uma aliança no dedo da moça.

— Bella — Alice disse —, veja quem apareceu.

Bella virou o rosto e o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

— Oi — ele disse.

— Alô.

Se a cidade pudesse engarrafar aquele gelo, a onda de calor melhoraria.

— Bella, você não me falou que seu oficial era tão atraente — Alice comentou.

— Ele é? Eu não tinha reparado.

Alice fitou a amiga com olhar estranho e retirou-se.

— Não sou atraente? — perguntou a ela, fingindo desaponto.

— O que faz aqui, oficial?

— Vim cumprir meu dever de cidadão.

— Tem certeza de que seu sangue não está quente demais depois da pequena celebração de aniversário que acabou de acontecer?

— Desculpe-me sobre o que houve. Meu amigo às vezes vai longe demais com as brincadeiras. Na realidade, procurei-a depois, mas você havia desaparecido.

— Olhe, oficial, estou muito ocupada. Se quer doar sangue, sente-se aí.

Ele obedeceu, achando que seria a única oportunidade de ficar perto de Bella. Ela auscultou-o com o estetoscópio. Ele riu, dizendo:

— Pela sua cara, eu diria que estou morrendo!

— Não, mas sua pressão arterial está acima do normal. É típico em você?

— Não. Minha pressão sempre foi perfeita. Provavelmente a excitação do dia. Posso doar sangue?

— Sim. Mas verifique sua pressão arterial daqui a uns dias. Agora enrole a manga da camisa, por favor.

Enquanto fazia isso, Edward insistia:

— Ainda não comemos aquele cachorro-quente. A que horas você está livre?

"Desconte cada minuto em que estivermos falando ao telefone", ele pensou.

— Não antes de algumas horas — ela respondeu, não demonstrando o menor interesse.

A mulher o mataria se adivinhasse que o oficial Cullen sabia os sons que ela emitia quando entrava em orgasmo.

— Mas você — Bella acrescentou — precisa comer alguma coisa quando sair daqui.

Edward não se preocupou, pois sabia que ela telefonaria outra vez à noite, a menos que descobrisse que estivera discando o número errado. Havia também o perigo de Jake telefonar.

Ela amarrou a tira de borracha um pouco acima do cotovelo de Edward.

Ela mantinha os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, não caindo pelos ombros como estariam à noite, quando telefonasse.

Os dedos dela tocaram-lhe ligeiramente a pele, como asas de uma borboleta e, para o próprio espanto, sentiu que se excitava. Embaraçado, tentou esconder a evidência de sua reação colocando o boné sobre o colo, mas ela notou o movimento e franziu a testa.

Ela apertou uma veia com os dedos; e disse, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios:

— Aqui está uma muito boa. — E ergueu a mão para espetar a agulha sem dó nem piedade.

Sabendo o que ia acontecer, pela expressão do rosto dela, Ed pediu:

— Cuidado, madame. Sou muito sensível. Aiiiiiii…

— Agora fique quieto, ok? — Após uma pausa, ela resolveu perguntar: — Afinal, encontrou o dono do cachorro?

— Telefonei. Mas Crash não era o cachorro deles.

— Crash?

— Decidi dar um nome a ele, imaginando que pudesse ficar em meu apartamento por algum tempo.

— Está causando problemas para você? Problema de espaço, por exemplo?

— Bem, não. Meu apartamento é velho, mas bastante grande. E moro sozinho.

— Oh!

— E você, mora sozinha?

— Isso não é de sua conta.

— Eu quis dizer, mora com sua família?

— Não.

_Não tem nada de faladeira, essa gata_, ele disse a si mesmo.

— Sua família é grande, madame?

— Uma irmã, duas sobrinhas. Moram em Denver em Denver. Meus pais moram em Forks. E você, Edward?

— O que tem eu?

— Tem uma família grande?

— Um irmão, quatro irmãs, dez sobrinhos e sobrinhas.

— É?

— Meus pais moram em Chicago. Os filhos, nós todos, estamos espalhados pelo país, mas tentamos nos encontrar pelo menos uma vez por ano.

— Isso é bom! — Bella comentou, com sinceridade. Ela retirou a seringa e deu a ele uma gaze para pressionar no ponto onde entrara a agulha. Depois escreveu qualquer coisa num caderno.

— Quer jantar comigo algum dia? — ele lhe perguntou.

— Não posso. Jake e eu temos… exclusividade.

_Porém nós dois somos bons juntos_, Edward teve vontade de gritar. _Você tem partilhado suas fantasias comigo, sabia?_

— Seu namorado já voltou? — ele sabia que entrava em terreno perigoso, mas não pôde evitar a pergunta.

— Voltou. Mas esqueci-me de mencionar seu nome a ele.

— Não se preocupe com isso — sussurrou. Teve vontade de agarrá-la para lhe dar um longo beijo. Jake e as enfermeiras presentes que fossem para o inferno.

Mas, em vez disso, desenrolou a manga da camisa. Teve dificuldade em abotoar o punho.

— Deixe-me fazer isso para você — ela disse.

E num gesto que pareceu erótico para ele, ela inseriu o disco de ouro na estreita casa para a abotoadura. Ed enxugou a transpiração da testa.

— Pronto! — Bella sorriu e agradeceu: — Obrigada por ter doado sangue. O banco está na verdade muito baixo em reserva.

— E eu fico contente por ter ajudado. Gostaria de poder fazer muito mais.

— Talvez possa encorajar seus companheiros de trabalho a vir aqui.

_Não perca essa oportunidade_, ele disse a si mesmo.

— De quanto mais você precisa?

— Quanto mais, melhor. — Os dentes dela eram muito brancos, e como brilhavam!

— Posso conseguir uma centena de doadores. Depois disso, você jantará comigo?

— Não. Mas pagarei um cachorro-quente para você.

Ken alegrou-se com essa parca possibilidade.

— Combinado! — Ele levantou-se. — Espero que você tenha suficientes bolsas para sangue.

— Acho que ficarei trabalhando até muito tarde hoje — ela comentou.

Ed hesitou. Significaria aquilo que ela não telefonaria naquela noite?

— Você tem planos para mais tarde? — lhe perguntou. Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, apenas preciso telefonar para Jake quando chegar em casa. Só isso.

Edward esboçou um sorriso de satisfação.

— Bem, quando falar com ele esta noite, diga-lhe que o considero um homem de muita sorte. — Ele pôs o boné na cabeça, tocou na aba e disse: — Madame…

***

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Bella, ao telefone, tentou falar num tom de voz natural, para que Jake não pensasse que ela estava interessada no homem.

— Ele me pediu que eu lhe dissesse que você era um homem de muita sorte.

Edward riu, mas brevemente.

— Não me lembro desse homem lá da academia. Devo ficar com ciúme?

— Claro que não. Quer dizer, o homem não é repulsivo, mas também não é meu tipo.

— Oh?

— É sarado demais — ela falou depressa. — E insistente. E a chamava de "madame" como se ela fosse… especial.

— Insistente? Bem, acho que foi por ser insistente que ele conseguiu que tantos policiais fossem doar sangue, conforme você me contou.

— Suponho que sim — ela disse, apoiada nos travesseiros que colocara atrás da cabeça.

De fato, fora algo surpreendente de ser visto, Bella pensou, todos aqueles uniformes azuis enfileirados. Cento e seis doadores. Edward Cullen parecia estar bastante interessado em conseguir o tal do cachorro-quente, e a atenção dela. O problema era que ela também estava querendo o cachorro-quente, querendo passar algumas horas com ele.

— Jake — ela disse com calma, incapaz de identificar as emoções que tomavam conta de si — sei que estamos nos… divertindo… no telefone ultimamente, mas que tal esta noite apenas conversarmos?

Bella pensava em como Edward Cullen desejara falar com ela naquela tarde, sobre família e coisas talvez não muito importantes, coisas leves. Ela recusara conversar com ele acerca do assunto porque não quisera investir num estranho, mas adoraria essa camaradagem com Jake.

— Fale — ele sussurrou. — Do que deseja falar?

— Não sei. Que tal de nós?

— O que… de nós?

— Bem, o que primeiro chamou sua atenção sobre mim?

— Fácil. Você é linda, inteligente…

— É muito amável de sua parte me dizer isso, Jake. Mas eu não estava procurando elogios. O que você acha que vai contribuir para que sejamos felizes juntos, como marido e mulher?

— Não é suficiente eu ser louco por você?

— Sente-se feliz pelo modo como as coisas estão se encaminhando entre nós dois?

— Acho… que sim. Sim. Sim, muito feliz.

— Bom. Eu também, Jake. — Lembrando-se de sua conversa mais cedo com Edward, ela disse: — Fale-me mais de sua família e de onde você é.

— Quer saber de que cidade?

— Isso eu sei. — Bella riu muito. — Explique-me como foi sua infância! Nem sei se você tem irmãos e irmãs.

— Oh, bem, sabe de uma coisa? Eu preferia ouvir falar sobre você.

— O que sobre mim?

— Já me contou por que resolveu ser enfermeira?

— Acho que não. — Ela sorriu.

— Então, conte-me agora.

Bella acomodou-se melhor nos travesseiros enquanto as lembranças do passado voltavam.

- Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, era apaixonada por fotografia. Um dia, testemunhei uma cena de acidente e fotografei. Mas, quando revelei, vi que usara um filme inteiro focalizando o trabalho dos paramédicos e de uma enfermeira que apareceram logo no local. Foram fabulosos…. altruístas.

— Houve sobreviventes?

— Sim — ela respondeu. — Todos se salvaram. Decidi então que, na próxima vez em que presenciasse uma emergência, queria poder fazer mais do que apenas tirar fotos. Queria cuidar das pessoas.

— E conseguiu — disse ele.

— Se não for mandada embora por cuidar de cachorros…

— Mas isso foi culpa daquele policial, não sua culpa.

Ela suspirou.

— Bem, ele tentava fazer uma boa obra, e me apanhou de mau humor. Pensando bem, eu não devia ter agido com tanto… rigor.

— Garanto que ele pensa da mesma forma. Não perca seu sono por causa disso.

Não, ela não perderia. Embora a lembrança do homem escondendo sua ereção com o quepe poderia fazê-la contar carneirinhos para poder dormir.

— Nada mais de interessante aconteceu hoje? — ele lhe perguntou.

Bella estava adorando aquela mudança em Jake. Ele nunca fora de conversinhas, e ela apreciou poder falar do que se passara durante o dia.

— Nada de importante aconteceu hoje. Mas recebi uma carta de minha mãe ontem.

— Oh?

— Mesmo a léguas de distância, ela tem a terrível habilidade de me fazer sentir com doze anos de idade.

— Todas as mães são assim. Ela atormenta você por ainda não ter se casado?

— Bem… mais ou menos.

— É… Está fazendo o trabalho dela, de qualquer mãe.

— Suponho que sim. — Bella suspirou. — Sua mãe também é assim?

— Bem… não são todas iguais?

— Quando vou conhecer seus pais, Jake?

Edward teve um acesso de tosse.

— Bells, de repente não estou me sentindo muito bem. Acho que meu remédio não está fazendo efeito. Poderíamos… terminar esta discussão em outra oportunidade? — Ed forçou uma tosse de novo, dessa vez mais demoradamente.

— Claro — ela murmurou. — O que acha…

— Preciso desligar — ele interrompeu-a. — Telefone-me amanhã à noite, ok?

— Ok, ok. — Mas ele já havia desligado.

Afinal, Bella pensou, teriam muito tempo para conversar no sábado, no casamento.

Achando que um sorvete a ajudaria a dormir, em vez de um orgasmo, ela foi à cozinha de camiseta e calcinha, ficou em frente da geladeira aberta durante alguns minutos a fim de se refrescar, e depois levou o sorvete para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá.

Começou a pensar no que Jake vira nela. Dissera que ela era linda, mas não conhecia o outro lado de sua personalidade, como por exemplo o de andar pela casa só de calcinha e camiseta!

Dias atrás pensara em acabar tudo com Jake, mas agora… agora que descobrira esse lado erótico e vulnerável dele, mudara de idéia. Estava ansiosa por vê-lo no sábado, para constatar se iria agir diferentemente, mais relaxado. Por certo os telefonemas quentes abririam ainda outras portas de comunicação; já acontecera isso, não? Talvez descobrissem que tinham mais coisas em comum do que o gosto por filmes estrangeiros.

O telefone tocou. Bella atendeu:

— Alô?

— Você está escondendo algo de mim — Alice acusou-a.

— Do que está falando? — Bella riu.

— Estou falando daquela delícia de homem que trouxe um batalhão inteiro aqui no hospital para doar sangue. Ele é fabuloso, e você está se portando com ele como uma bruxa!

— Edward Cullen quase me fez perder o emprego, não se esqueça disso — Bella insistiu.

— Mas ele aumentou três vezes nossa reserva do banco de sangue, em questão de horas.

— Fez isso apenas porque quer que eu lhe pague um cachorro-quente amanhã à tarde.

— Oh, que romântico!

— Alice, o homem me irrita. E eu aceitei que ele me fizesse a corte por que se tratava de uma causa nobre.

— Acho que ele adora você, Bella!

— Pare com isso, Alice!

— Tudo por causa dos telefonemas de sexo com Jake. Esses telefonemas estão produzindo vibrações em você. E essas vibrações chegam até o oficial Cullen. Sexo atrai sexo, você sabe, não?

— Acho que o que atrai sexo é fazer sexo — disse Bella.

— Bem, você entende o que quero dizer.

— Bem, mas não estou interessada em Edward Cullen.

— Por quê?

— Porque tenho Jake e acho que finalmente nós dois chegamos a um platô emocional pelo qual esperávamos havia muito. Ele está começando a se abrir.

— Isso é bom… acho…

— É claro que é bom. Por que não seria bom?

— Não sei… A expressão do rosto daquele policial quando olha para você é tão diferente da expressão de Jake... — Alice comentou. Em seguida riu muito e disse:

— Se você me perguntar, acho que esse Cullen está preparando você para o amor, está te excitando e Jake é quem está recebendo os benefícios.

— Que absurdo! — Bella quase derrubou a colher com o sorvete. — E não posso aceitar conselhos de amor de uma mulher que permite que um homem a chame pelo nome errado só para não desapontá-lo.

— Vou contar meu nome ao dr. Whitlock amanhã sem falta. — Alice suspirou.

— Bom.

— Vou lhe dizer que troquei meu nome legalmente de Aline para Alice.

— Você não tem jeito, mesmo.

— Bem, vou desligar agora a fim de que você descanse para seu encontro amanhã com o oficial Cullen.

— Não é um encontro de namorados. Vamos a um parque público comer um cachorro-quente.

— Contou isso a Jake?

— Não! — Bella hesitou antes de responder.

— Conte-me depois como foi — Alice pediu. — Boa noite.

Antes de desligar, a imagem de Edward pulou diante de Bella.

Ela franziu a testa. Por quê? Mas por que teria ele de se imiscuir em sua vida justamente agora quando as coisas começavam a ir tão bem com Jake?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Durante toda a manhã o humor de Edward balançou entre o entusiasmo porque iria ver Bella naquela tarde para comemorar sua "vitória" sobre o sanduíche, e o desespero por estar levando seu romance longe demais. Precisara cortar a conversa na véspera porque ela entrava em território perigoso.

As coisas estavam fugindo de seu controle, em especial devido a sua atração pela mulher. Esperando que Jake tivesse saído da cidade definitivamente, ele telefonara para o escritório do homem e soubera através da secretária eletrônica que ele voltaria a Port Angeles no domingo. Isso não explicava, contudo, por que motivo não se comunicara com Bella de onde estava. O ingrato!

Mas, enfim, a perda de Jake seria o ganho dele, ao menos até domingo. Durante os próximos dois dias, ele venceria Bella. Talvez descobrindo que Jake não era o homem com quem ela vinha falando, rompesse definitivamente com seu antigo namorado.

Ed coçou a cabeça com a chave de fenda que usava para instalar uma caixa de ar condicionado junto à janela de seu quarto. Por outro lado, seria esse o meio através do qual desejava conquistá-la?

Além disso, o que faria com Bella se ela descobrisse sua mentira? Ela apenas o tolerava. O que faria com ela? Isso era mau. Muito mau.

Felizmente, Bella não teria meios de ligar os telefonemas à pessoa dele, mesmo que descobrisse que estivera discando um número errado. Como oficial de polícia, seu número não constava da lista e era superprotegido. Apenas desfeita a ligação, não haveria possibilidade de se encontrar o nome da pessoa com quem ela falara.

De qualquer modo, estivera enganando alguém. Poderia se considerar feliz se ela não o processasse. Verdade seja dita, não quebrara nenhuma lei escrita, mas não precisava ser um gigante mental para reconhecer que desobedecera várias leis não escritas.

Céus, o que poderia fazer agora?

Poderia simplesmente esquecê-la, decidiu, vendo que ele não era tão importante para Bella, afinal. "Ele não é meu tipo", ela dissera. Se Bella ligasse de novo acidentalmente, ele poderia apenas dizer que era engano e desligar o telefone. E fim da história.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, procurando apagar a imagem do rosto de Bella sorrindo, caçoando dele na véspera, na fila dos doadores de sangue, mas mantendo a fachada severa. Seria ele o único homem a saber como ela podia ser desinibida?

De sua cama no chão, Crash latiu. Fez Edward se lembrar de que havia outros problemas no mundo além de seu namoro com a enfermeira Isabella Marie Swan. Como chegara bem mais cedo ao serviço naquela manhã, sairia cedo à tarde a fim de se preparar para seu encontro com ela. Combinaram se encontrar no parque Herrington às três e meia. Ele olhou o relógio. Faltava uma hora ainda.

— Que tal um pouco de ar fresco? — ele perguntou a Crash. O cachorro latiu duas vezes.

— Ok. — Ed trocou o curativo de Crash para que se apresentasse decente no encontro com Bella.

— Oh, que engraçadinho! — Bella sussurrou quando viu Edward vindo a seu encontro. Não ele, embora estivesse bem diferente do habitual e menos assustador de jeans e camiseta azul-marinho. O cachorro era o engraçadinho, vindo atrás num carrinho vermelho.

— Alô — Ed cumprimentou-a. — Espero que não se importe por eu ter trazido uma companhia.

— De forma alguma — Bella respondeu, abaixando-se para acariciar o cachorro. — Ele é bem simpático, não é?

— E está gostando muito de mim. — Ed sorriu. Bella também sorriu para ele, esforçando-se para resistir ao charme do galante oficial. Maldito homem! Enfraquecida por ter passado uma noite quase em claro, sentia-se muito vulnerável. Sua imunidade a Edward baixara, e isso a assustava. Adicione-se a isso o fato de Alice provocá-la o dia todo acerca do encontro no parque.

— Tive medo de que você mudasse de idéia — disse Edward. — Houve alguma emergência?

— Não, não houve emergência no hospital — Bella respondeu.

Bem que ela poderia ter inventado uma emergência, pois várias coisas aconteceram. Seus cabelos estavam horríveis, pois tivera de usar touca o dia todo. Sua maquiagem sumira e ela não trouxera nada para retoque e nem queria pedir emprestado a Alice. Levara um short caqui e sandálias para trocar, mas uma criança vomitara em sua blusa e ela tivera de comprar uma camisa na loja de presentes, que lhe custara vinte e quatro dólares.

— Deixe-me andar um pouco para aumentar meu apetite — ele pediu.

Bella imaginou que ele poderia comer uma dúzia de sanduíches. _Um_ cachorro-quente? Não, impossível.

Ele pediu dois para si, cheio de pickles, e um simples para Crash. Bella encomendou um também com pickles para ela e ainda procurava o dinheiro na bolsa quando descobriu que Edward já havia pago por tudo, pelos sanduíches e pelos refrigerantes.

— O convite era meu — ela protestou.

— Não, era meu — ele disse, carregando as coisas para a mesa. — Você quer, por favor, puxar o carrinho de Crash?

Sentindo-se um tanto tola, puxou o carrinho e seguiu Edward a uma mesa de piquenique à sombra de uma árvore frondosa.

— Está bem aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Claro.

— Você é fotógrafa profissional também? — ele lhe perguntou, ao ver a câmera.

— Amadora apenas. — Bella corou. — É uma velha máquina manual de 35 milímetros, mas que tira fotos muito boas. Sempre quis tirar algumas fotografias deste parque.

Ela não acrescentou que uma foto faria aquele passeio parecer menos como um encontro de namorados.

— Quer tirar uma foto de Crash? — Ed lhe perguntou. — Eu terei mais facilidade em encontrar seu dono tendo uma fotografia nas mãos.

Bella hesitou, apenas porque isso perpetuaria os encontros.

— Terei muito prazer em lhe pagar por isso — Edward acrescentou.

— Bobagem. Terei muita satisfação em tirar uma ou duas fotos, se isso tiver como resultado uni-lo a seu dono.

O sorriso de Edward foi perigosamente prazeroso.

— Obrigado, madame — ele disse.

— Você não está trabalhando hoje? — ela lhe perguntou, apontando para as roupas que ele usava.

— Peguei o turno da manhã, e comecei bem cedo.

— Portanto deve estar cansado.

— Em geral durmo muito pouco. Sofro de insônia — ele explicou.

— Eu também.

— Provavelmente por causa de nossos trabalhos, horários irregulares, estresse. Você é uma enfermeira. O que faz para se divertir?

Bella engasgou com o refrigerante. _Faço sexo por telefone com meu namorado_. Uma semana atrás ela era uma quase-virgem frustrada, e agora, isso.

— Você tem problemas para adormecer? – ele perguntou.

— Geralmente não.

— E por que a insônia?

— Não sei. Quanto a você, tente não pensar nos problemas de sua vida, para evitar a insônia.

— Tento, mas parece não funcionar.

— E acerca… de seus relacionamentos pessoais, Edward?

— O que têm eles?

— Bem… você possui alguns?

— Se quer saber se tenho uma namorada, não, não tenho.

— Eu quis dizer amigos, companheiros de trabalho, vizinhos.

— Conheço muitas pessoas, mas não sei se as chamaria de amigas.

— Descobri! — ela exclamou. — Você me disse que era muito apegado a sua família. Mas agora estão todos longe. Você provavelmente tem necessidade de um companheirismo emocional. Como com Crash. Animais aliviam o estresse.

— É verdade — ele concordou. — É bom ter um animal em casa.

— Venho pensando em comprar um cachorro para mim. Como companhia.

— Não mora com seu namorado? — ele perguntou.

— Não! — Morava só, com um sofá duro como uma pedra.

— Quer dizer que você e Jake não têm um namoro sério?

— Não somos noivos, se é o que quer saber.

— Já se casou alguma vez, Bella?

— Não. E você?

— Absolutamente, não. Observo uma infinidade de situações domésticas em minha linha de trabalho. Garanto que você também — ele comentou. — Às vezes penso, com tanta gente no mundo, como pode uma pessoa saber quando encontra o par certo?

— Você… acaba sabendo, acho.

— Quer dizer que Jake é o homem certo para você?

Ela teve vontade de dizer a Edward Cullen que aquilo não era da conta dele. Porém os olhos do homem estavam tão cheios de calor humano que ela não teve coragem de ser grosseira.

— Acho que sim.

De todo modo, esse homem a deixava fora de si. E ela sentia que precisava escapar dali logo, ou faria uma loucura.

Bella levantou-se.

— Preciso ir — disse.

— Já?

— Sim. Obrigada por ter levado seus companheiros ao hospital para doar sangue. Muitos prometeram comparecer regularmente.

— Isso é bom — ele comentou. — Mas pensei que nós dois pudéssemos conversar mais tempo esta tarde.

— Sinto muito, porém ainda tenho de comprar um presente para o casamento amanhã.

— E as fotos?

Apressadamente, Bella pegou a câmera e tirou uma série de fotografias de Crash, em diferentes ângulos.

— Mandarei as fotos pelo correio — ela comunicou, enquanto guardava a câmera de novo.

— Pensei que fosse tirar algumas fotografias do parque.

— Mudei de idéia — disse Bella. — Obrigada pelo cachorro-quente.

— Que tal sobre jantar comigo um dia, Bella? Gostaria de conhecer você melhor.

— Não posso — ela respondeu. — Conforme já lhe disse, tenho Jake em minha vida.

— Você lhe disse ontem à noite, como pedi, que o considero um homem muito feliz?

— Disse.

— E o que ele respondeu?

— Perguntou-me se deveria ter ciúme.

— E o que você falou?

— Que não, porque…

— Por quê?

— Porque você não é meu tipo.

— Que tipo sou eu?

Ela não respondeu. E Edward insistiu, mais perto dela:

— Bella, que tipo sou eu?

_O tipo de homem que faria meu mundo virar pelo avesso_.

Os olhos de Edward procuraram os dela, e Bella teve medo do que viu. Quis se afastar, mas não conseguiu.

Bella entreabriu a boca para receber a dele, tocando com a ponta da língua os dentes muito brancos de Edward.

Depois deu um passo atrás, e cobriu sua boca com a mão. O que fizera?

— Bella?

Aquilo era loucura. O homem era um irresponsável, e ela caíra no jogo dele.

— Você é o tipo de homem… que beijaria uma mulher envolvida com outro homem. Não… gosto do modo como me faz sentir. Tento ser fiel, Edward, como espero que o homem com quem me encontro seja fiel comigo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas fitou-a.

— Talvez pense que esse meu modo de ver seja antiquado. Mas, acredite-me, é muito importante para mim. Adeus.

Bella apanhou a bolsa e a câmera e saiu correndo para o ponto do ônibus.

Jake. De repente o remorso apoderou-se dela. Passou pelo restaurante que ele gostava e comprou uma canja. Rumou para a casa de Jake. Ele adoraria a surpresa.

A casa de Jake ficava a quarenta minutos de distância do ponto do ônibus, mas Bella não se importou de andar. O tempo estava maravilhoso, embora quente, e Bella tinha muito em que pensar. O interesse de Edward por ela era visível, mas passageiro, disso tinha certeza. Sentia que ele a via apenas como uma conquista, um desafio. Jake, ao contrário, namorava-a havia muitos meses já. E finalmente agora progrediam no que dizia respeito a um relacionamento físico desejável. Seria louca se prejudicasse aquele amor.

Seu primeiro pensamento ao deparar com a linda casa de dois andares foi de que nunca vira o jardim tão maltratado. O segundo pensamento foi que Jake devia estar muito doente, pois ficara na cama enquanto a grama crescia desordenadamente, sem ser podada. Mas, ao ver os jornais no degrau da porta, alarmou-se. Isso significava que ele estava mais doente do que ela imaginara.

Tocou a campainha. Após alguns minutos sem resposta, tocou de novo, perplexa. Tirou então da bolsa a cópia da chave que ele lhe dera e destrancou a porta.

— Jake? — chamou-o, do sopé das escadas. — Entrou na sala e chamou-o mais uma vez: — Jake?

Preocupada agora, correu para o quarto. Não somente ele não estava na cama como também o enorme leito parecia não ter sido usado havia dias já. Tudo em perfeita ordem. Nem sinal de doença como caixas de remédios ou lenços de papel. Como sempre, o ambiente tinha aspecto impecável.

Bella verificou os outros quartos e desceu, mais uma vez chamando por ele. Verificou todas as salas do primeiro andar, depois foi ao porão que havia sido transformado em bar, e finalmente abriu a porta da garagem.

Sorriu então. Por que não fora lá antes de tudo? O carro preto havia desaparecido. Ele provavelmente fora ao escritório ou talvez comprar algum remédio. Aliviada, mas desapontada por não encontrá-lo, achou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e escreveu:

_Jake,_

_Trouxe uma canja para você. Que pena não o ter achado. Espero que isso signifique que você está melhor. Deixarei a canja na geladeira._

Mordeu o lábio, tentada a escrever algo mais provocante.

Respirou fundo. Depois de toda a experiência que passaram juntos, poderia ter mais paciência e esperar até a noite.

_Telefone-me esta noite, se quiser conversar. Espero vê-lo amanhã no casamento._

Ela colocou o bilhete em cima do aparador da sala, recolheu os jornais, saiu e trancou a porta. De volta ao ponto do ônibus lembrou-se do delicioso cachorro-quente que comera com Edward Cullen. Sentiu remorsos. Tudo sobre aquele homem era uma inconveniência.

O rosto dele continuava perseguindo-a enquanto ela procurava na loja um presente de casamento para Rose.

Entre uma infinidade de louças, cristais, espelhos, prata, Bella escolheu um conjunto para licor em cristal bisotado. Lera em algum lugar que as pessoas sempre davam presentes que desejavam para si, o que era verdadeiro naquele caso, admitiu.

Já em casa, foi tomar um banho. Pegou a esponja de banho e despejou o sabonete líquido com aroma de morango e chantilly. Começou a se ensaboar. E enxergou a mão de um homem… a mão de um amante… A mão de Edward. Resistiu ao puxão dele, ao sorriso, ao corpo que parecia ter sido feito para atormentá-la. Ignorou os alarmes dados por seu cérebro. Talvez uma pequena fantasia a ajudasse a arrancá-lo de seus pensamentos. Ele lhe devia isso…

Bella inclinou-se então e começou a ensaboar os pés em círculos. Centímetro por centímetro esfregou os tornozelos, as pernas, as coxas, se perguntando se Edward tinha mão vagarosa ou se procuraria se apressar para lhe dar mais prazer.

Ele tinha aquela... pegada. Um homem definitivamente sintonizado com seu corpo. A boca… Que beijos maravilhosos, firmes, insistentes. Ela ergueu a cabeça e deixou que a água escorresse por sua boca. Retomou a massagem, metodicamente movimentando as mãos sobre as coxas, as nádegas, o ventre, fazendo círculos em volta do umbigo.

Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou-se representando um show só para ele. Ele estava fora do boxe do chuveiro, de farda, com a entrada barrada, capaz de observá-la apenas pelo vidro embaçado.

Com as luvas ela tocou os próprios seios, contornando-os, fazendo vagarosos e firmes círculos à volta.

Bella sorriu, com poder feminino. Um homem tão grande, tão possante, tão maleável em suas mãos!

Ela gemeu e deixou a esponja de lado. Depois ficou embaixo do chuveiro para remover toda a espuma bem devagar, e posicionando-se de sorte que pudesse dar a ele uma vista das nádegas.

Ela fechou a torneira, saiu do boxe e enrolou-se na toalha bem devagar para prolongar a tortura de Edward. Mas quando ergueu a cabeça, ele havia desaparecido.

Mas seu corpo ainda tremia pelo estímulo, e os seios doíam. Ela caiu na cama, estendendo as pernas e braços.

Fechou os olhos a fim de impedir que a fantasia brincasse atrás deles. Edward Cullen estivera por tanto tempo nessas fantasias só porque ela o vira demais nos últimos dias. Apenas precisaria ver Jake, nada mais. Precisava lembrar-se dos cabelos dele, da constituição esguia, das mãos delicadas e bem-feitas. Rolou na cama e olhou para o telefone.

Talvez ele houvesse lhe telefonado não tendo conseguido deixar recado na ridícula máquina.

Seu ventre tremia de desejo. Seria telefonar ou voar sozinha com o beijo de Edward em sua imaginação. Ela pegou o fone.


	11. Chapter 11

Esclarecimentos:

Vou deixar aqui um esclarecimento que já coloquei em uma review da própria página de reviews da fic, pq sei que muitas comentam, mas não vão lá ver depois de comentaram.

Recebi duas reviews me alertando de que eu não havia colocado no corpo da fic que era uma adaptação.  
Erro meu. Sim, erro meu. Em geral, eu coloco que a história é adaptada, quando ela é adaptada. Inclusive, se alguma de vocês acaso estiver lendo "A lenda de um amor", vão verificar que, no segundo capítulo, antes do texto, há um recadinho meu dizendo se tratar de uma adaptação. Mas nesse caso, esqueci, foi a primeira vez que eu postei no depois de muito tempo. No primeiro capítulo dessa fic, eu fiz questão de responder as reviews com mensagens particulares, e em alguma devo ter citado que era adaptação.

Aceito críticas numa boa, desde que sejam feitas em um tom de advertência aceitável, como a da Letícia Marques, muito bem educada. Agora, acho que até pra criticar, devemos ter uma certa dose de senso e nível, não sair atacando as pessoas, como foi o caso de Jac, que me pareceu vir com pedras na mão pra jogar, usando tons de ironia. E além de tudo, não se escreve "medíucre", mas medíocre, ok, só um toque da "mocinha" aqui.  
Acho que as pessoas se apressam em atirar pedras muito rápido, e a rotular. Ontem de madrugada, antes dessa review chegar, eu postei uma outra adaptação, que havia escrito durante a tarde, e lá está escrito "a história é adaptada de um livro da coleção Primeiro Amor".

Se tiverem curiosidade de ver algumas das outras fics que eu fiz, peço para irem ao meu perfil e olharem as fics de minha autoria. Nunca foi minha intenção fazer plágio, foi um esquecimento. E, correndo o risco de parecer nada modesta, uma pessoa que foi segunda colocada geral em redação no vestibular da UERJ não precisaria recorrer a plágio. Foi um descuido, mea culpa, admito, não ter colocado n corpo da fic que era uma adaptação. A única coisa que eu queria era compartilhar com vocês uma história que achei legal.

Enfim, é isso. Vou continuar postando. Se quiserem continuar a ler e fizerem reviews, eu vou gostar muito, se não quiserem comentar, tudo bem, vou continuar postando da mesma maneira. Sem remorsos, porque eu tenho consciência de que não tive a intenção de enganar ninguém, foi um esquecimento meu, que corrijo agora: O livro adaptado tem o mesmo nome: "Muito Quente pra dormir", de autoria de Stephanie Bond, Série Julia, número 1104.

Aí vai o capítulo de hoje, bem curtinho.

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Embora o ventilador houvesse refrescado o quarto razoavelmente, Edward continuava acordado, deitado, o corpo exausto porém a mente um verdadeiro rodamoinho. Esforçara-se muito para não ir atrás de Bella naquele dia.

Nunca um beijo o sacudira tanto. Apaixonara-se por uma mulher tal qual um idiota. Suspirou e cobriu o rosto com a mão. Aquilo não acabaria bem, pelo menos não para ele.

Quando o telefone tocou, virou a cabeça e esperou um pouco antes de atender, a fim de rezar uma prece. Enfim pegou o fone e cobriu-o com um lenço, para o caso de ser necessário disfarçar a voz.

— Alô? — Um, dois, três. — Alô? — repetiu.

— Alô. Aqui é Bella.

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio.

— Que bom, isso me alegra muito.

— Você tentou me telefonar?

— Eu… ia ligar. — Ele não sabia o que responder. Já havia sido passado para trás por aquela mesma mulher porque ela tinha outro encontro.

— Acabei de sair do chuveiro — Bella murmurou. — Estava tão quente aqui, que precisei fazer alguma coisa para me refrescar.

Edward gemeu. Só mais uma vez, prometeu a si mesmo. Ela era tão incrivelmente sexy, e toda essa alegria acabaria no domingo à noite quando o namorado dela voltasse. Se não acabasse antes ainda do domingo.

— E o problema é que continuo morrendo de calor.

— Fica mais quente a cada minuto que passa. O que você está usando? — ele lhe perguntou.

— Uma toalha. E você?

— Nada. Céus, não consegui tirar você de minha cabeça, Bella.

— Eu estava pensando… O que acha do sexo… oral?

— Sou completamente a favor. — ele engoliu em seco. E ela riu.

Edward recostou-se nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos enquanto ela pronunciava palavras eróticas. E a cena imaginária começou. Ela ajoelhou-se em cima dele e colocou na própria boca o membro latejante, passando a língua como num beijo profundo. Os cabelos escuros dela caíam tal qual cortina sobre o ventre dele. Quando estavam próximos do orgasmo, ele a fez mudar de posição para devolver-lhe o prazer, beijando-a também. O clímax chegou, rápido e intenso.

— Foi maravilhoso! — ele gemeu. — Não posso pensar em nada que você faça que eu não ame. Mas que não ame de paixão.

— Juro que pensei que a palavra amar não existisse em seu vocabulário, Jake — ela sussurrou, em tom de caçoada.

_Um… Jake nunca dissera a Bella que a amava?_

— Eu… mudei de idéia. Nestes últimos dias… — ele gaguejou. Como? Aquilo talvez não soasse bem. Então, só naqueles últimos dias apaixonara-se por ela? E isso quando personificava Jake?, ele se perguntou.

— Continue — ela insistiu.

— Sinto-me diferente sobre nosso relacionamento.

— Tive tanto medo de que você não gostasse disto, de sexo oral.

— Está brincando? Mal posso esperar estar com você de novo.

— Você me deixou apavorada hoje, Jake.

— Quando?

— Quando fui a sua casa — ela disse com um sorriso.

O coração dele deixou de dar uma batida, duas batidas.

— Quando vi os jornais na porta — ela continuou — tive receio de que você estivesse doente, muito doente. Enxergava-o no quarto, jogado em sua enorme cama. Enfim olhei na garagem e vi que seu carro não estava lá. Foi ao escritório de carro?

Ed raciocinou rapidamente, tentando mentir com lógica.

— Sim… Fui.

— Sua voz está muito boa, vejo que não está doente, graças a Deus.

— Ainda continuo um pouco rouco. — Ele insistiu em limpar a garganta.

— Espero que tenha encontrado meu recado.

Ele quase deixou cair o telefone.

— Eu… bem… não…

— Deixei-o no aparador da sala.

— Ah! — Ele fingiu olhar à volta. — Estava escuro quando entrei em casa e não acendi a luz.

— Oh, bem. Apenas quero preveni-lo de que deixei uma canja na geladeira.

— Muita amabilidade sua. — ele franziu a testa.

— Foi um prazer para mim. Espero que pelo fato de você estar bem, e não doente como pensei, apareça no casamento amanhã.

— Estou planejando ir. A menos que fique preso no escritório.

— Oh! — ela disse, obviamente desapontada. Jake a desapontava freqüentemente?

— Diga-me mais uma vez onde fica a igreja.

— St. Míchael, seu bobo. Lembra-se, você conseguiu que se fizesse um bom preço na confecção dos convites.

— Naturalmente que me lembro. Só me esqueci a que horas será a cerimônia.

— Às três e meia. — Ela suspirou.

— Certo. Isso mesmo. Às três e meia.

— Boa noite, Jake. — E desligou o telefone.

Bella não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão mal nos últimos tempos. Seu corpo ainda pulsava em conseqüência do orgasmo que partilhara com Jake… enquanto sua mente fantasiara tudo com outro homem. E, como a mente prega seus truques às vezes, ela até começara a ouvir a voz de Edward Cullen na voz bem diferente de Jake.

Poderia ela encarar Jake no dia seguinte, se ele aparecesse no casamento?

Bella arrumou melhor os travesseiros. Não, Jake não merecia aquilo. Não merecia aquele tratamento. Não quando as coisas iam indo tão bem entre eles dois. Ele nunca fora tão despreocupado, tão vulnerável. Durante meses ela esperara por um sinal de que ele estava aberto para iniciar um relacionamento mais profundo, mais íntimo. Contudo naquela noite, quando imaginara que ele iria lhe dizer que a amava, ela entrara em pânico.

— O que significa isso? — Bella disse em voz alta, na escuridão.

_Significa que você nunca aprecia o que tem, sempre quer o que está fora de seu alcance, ou coisas que sabe que são más. Ou erradas. Ou prejudiciais. Deseja sacrificar a segurança quente pela paixão que queima. É condescendente demais consigo mesma. Irresponsável. Má._

Bella suspirou e jogou o lençol longe de seu corpo úmido. Do corpo que queimava.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

— O que significa isso? — Alice repetiu ao telefone. — Vou lhe dizer o que significa. Você está se apaixonando pelo oficial.

— Não, não, não — Bella insistiu, sacudindo a cabeça. — Resposta errada. — Ela sentou-se à mesa e pôs as pernas sobre o sofá. — Só porque alimentei algumas fantasias sem mal algum, acerca do rapaz, não quer dizer que estou me apaixonando por ele.

— Se as fantasias não tivessem mal algum, você não estaria fazendo todo esse escarcéu. Estaria?

Boa pergunta.

— E o beijo? — Alice a fez lembrar-se.

Bella começava a se arrepender de ter contado tudo à amiga.

— O beijo aconteceu no calor do momento. Foi algo não planejado. Não significou nada.

— Se é assim, por que todo esse alvoroço?

— Porque me sinto culpada!

— Se não tivesse feito nada do que se envergonhar, não se sentiria culpada.

— Tenho medo de que Edward se encontre com Jake na academia e mencione o beijo no parque.

— Nesse caso, quando você vir Jake no casamento mais tarde hoje, conte-lhe tudo e faça-o acreditar que não significou nada.

Bella derramou algumas lágrimas, cheia de remorsos.

— Mas significou, não foi mesmo? — Alice acrescentou.

— Talvez — Bella respondeu, assoando o nariz.

— Minha amiga, encontrar alguém que a faça sentir-se extraordinária é algo para comemorar, não para chorar.

— Mas, e Jake? As, coisas estavam começando a ir tão bem conosco!

— Acho que seu interesse pelo policial quer dizer que você não está pronta para se comprometer com Jake. E afinal, isso não é crime. Ele vai sofrer um pouco, mas sobreviverá.

— Tem razão. — Bella ergueu a cabeça, bem mais animada.

— E o que vai fazer agora?

— Não tenho a mínima idéia.

***

Bella entrou na igreja pela porta dos fundos e seguiu o barulho das vozes e risadas. Todos estavam reunidos no, salão da igreja onde os noivos tiravam as fotos. Nunca vira tanta roupa bonita, sapatos, bolsas etc. Rosalie parecia etérea em seu traje de cetim. A mãe ocupava-se com a cauda do vestido enquanto uma outra senhora arrumava os cabelos loiros da noiva. Alice era uma das damas de honra e usava um conjunto coral.

— Você está linda, Alice — disse Bella.

— Que pena você não ter se separado de Jake antes, e pedido ao oficial que a acompanhasse ao casamento. De farda, imagine só que figurão.

Bella fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Não, queria permanecer um pouco longe dos homens. Não queria saber de encontros, nem mesmo desejava flertar com ninguém. Precisava de tempo e espaço para recuperar seus horizontes.

— Acha que nós duas um dia nos vestiremos de noiva? — Alice lhe perguntou.

Interessante pergunta.

— Provavelmente. Algum dia. Como vai seu relacionamento com o dr. Whitlock, Alice?

— Ainda não lhe contei meu verdadeiro nome.

— Alice!

— Não tive jeito. Agora ele me chama de Aline fadinha! Engraçadinho, não?

— Engraçadinho?! Não vejo nada de sexy nisso.

— Eu sei. Eu sei. Vou contar tudo a ele logo, embora seja embaraçoso.

— Bom. Muito bom. Conte logo.

Bella foi ajudar a arrumar os cabelos de Rose. Depois lançou um olhar invejoso à radiante noiva. Não porque Rose ia se casar, mas porque ia se casar com um homem por quem estava terrivelmente apaixonada. E Emmett também parecia apaixonado por ela. Bella olhava para todos os lados e só via excitação, felicidade, otimismo.

Era aquilo que ela queria. Queria o verdadeiro amor e toda a celebração e aturdimento que o acompanhava. Algum dia teria isso… se esses seus hormônios superativados não se intrometessem no caminho.

***

Edward passou pelo quadro dos boletins uma meia dúzia de vezes, cada vez jurando a si mesmo que não o olharia. E cumpriu sua promessa, não olhou.

Não até a sétima vez. Aí, para satisfazer sua mórbida curiosidade, lançou uma rápida vista d'olhos na lista das igrejas e lojas necessitadas de controle de trânsito e de segurança, naquele dia.

Igreja de St. Michael, casamento de Janus-Baker às 10:30 da manhã; casamento de Hale-McCarty, às 3:30 da tarde; casamento de Piper-Matthews, às 7:30 da noite.

Dois celebrantes. Duas horas para cada cerimônia.

Bella estaria no casamento das 3:30 da tarde. Talvez se ele pudesse ver ela e o namorado juntos, ver o modo como se olhavam, ver se ele a adorava, conseguisse afastar sua paixão. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de conhecer mais detalhes da vida dela, tipo, como tomava o café pela manhã, onde deixava a tampa do tubo da pasta de dente, se pintava as unhas dos pés com freqüência.

Dizendo a si mesmo que agradeceria aos céus se os postos todos para a segurança do tráfego na cidade já estivessem preenchidos, pois assim se afastaria de Bella, ele dirigiu-se ao encarregado do serviço.

— Os arredores da Igreja de St. Michael já estão com o corpo de guarda completo? — perguntou.

— Falta um policial para dirigir o trânsito durante o casamento da noite, às sete e meia. Interessa a você?

Muito desapontado, Edward não deu uma palavra. Dissera que agradeceria aos céus se tivesse um pretexto para se afastar de Bella. E lá estava o pretexto. Com o tempo, claro, a tiraria de sua cabeça. De qualquer modo, tratava-se apenas de uma atração física, embora bastante forte. As coisas em sua vida estavam se encaminhando bem. Gostava de ser solteiro e com certeza Bella haveria de querer um relacionamento mais sério.

— Cullen? — o encarregado do serviço chamou-o. — Você quer ocupar a posição que acabei de mencionar? No casamento das sete e meia?

Desgostoso consigo mesmo por se importar tanto com uma mulher que demonstrara claramente que não tinha interesse nele, aceitou a tarefa.

— Claro — respondeu. — E de graça, em benefício da igreja.

— Muita bondade sua — o encarregado comentou. — Alguma penitência a cumprir?

Ele sorriu, pegou uma xícara de café e voltou para sua mesa. Sentia-se melhor. Não veria mais Bella, mas ao menos teria a vantagem de nunca precisar confessar que usufruíra os prazeres sexuais destinados ao namorado dela. Considerando o modo rápido como a situação mudara, ele devia dar graças ao bom Deus por ter escapado incólume.

Acomodou-se na cadeira, resignado.

_Sim, feliz, feliz, feliz._

— Ei, Cullen.

Ed virou-se e deparou com um colega que se aproximava de sua mesa.

— Como vai, Booker?

— Estou em apuros. Comprometi-me fazer a guarda junto à igreja de St. Michael durante o casamento das três e meia. Mas só agora lembrei de que tenho de levar meu sogro ao jogo de golfe. Será que haveria algum inconveniente para você, se trocasse…

— De forma alguma.

***

Concentrar sua atenção dirigindo o trânsito da movimentada avenida principal para o estacionamento da igreja era uma tarefa difícil. Isso principalmente quando Edward queria ver Bella chegando a pé, e o carro preto de Jake.

A cerimônia já devia estar quase começando e nada do carro preto com um rapaz dirigindo. Quando o estacionamento ficou praticamente cheio, deixou o trânsito da avenida a cargo de outro oficial e preparou-se para verificar se tudo estava bem com os carros estacionados. Nesse instante viu uma nuvem azul. Bella?

Sorriu. Bella. Ela usava um vestido azul e segurava o chapéu para não voar, devido à pressa com que caminhava. Parou ao lado de um carro branco e começou a experimentar uma série de chaves para abrir a porta. Edward correu por entre as fileiras de carros e gritou:

— Bella!

Ela virou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.

— O que faz você aqui?

— Trabalho voluntário para a igreja, madame — ele respondeu calmamente. _Deus, como é linda! Não, magnífica, com seus cabelos brilhantes caindo pelos ombros…_ — E você, o que faz aqui fora?

— A noiva esqueceu os documentos no carro, no assento dianteiro. Pode ver?

— Posso.

— Mas nenhuma destas chaves abre a porta.

— Este é um Toyota — disse Edward. — E essas chaves me parecem ser de Ford.

— Ah, não! Rose me deu as chaves erradas.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e tirou do bolso uma ferramenta.

— Não posso fazer isso para qualquer pessoa. Mas, considerando-se que a conheço e que se trata de emergência, farei uma exceção.

— Obrigada! — ela exclamou quando a porta se abriu. O sorriso que acompanhou o agradecimento consistiu para ele numa recompensa mais do que suficiente. — Bem… foi bom vê-lo de novo. — A voz dela estava ligeiramente trêmula.

Edward tocou a beirada do quepe e seguiu-a com o olhar até ela desaparecer. Ia voltar para seu posto, mas, quando o colega se prontificou a ficar, tirou o quepe e entrou na igreja. Subiu as escadas e acomodou-se num pequeno balcão vazio.

O cortejo começou a entrar na nave da igreja, as damas de honra na frente, a noiva seguindo-as. O organista iniciou a marcha nupcial. Ele imaginou Bella sendo a noiva, aproximando-se do altar com seus movimentos suaves. Mas franziu a testa ao projetar a figura do desconhecido Jake ao lado dela. Como seria ele?

Edward olhava para Bella o tempo todo durante a cerimônia. Ela estava embevecida, prestando solene atenção às palavras do celebrante. Pensaria em seu próprio casamento?

A cerimônia parecia ir prosseguindo muito bem, com sorrisos e cumprimentos, quando uma agitação no fundo da igreja chamou a atenção de todos. Edward não podia ver nada do lugar onde se achava, mas seus instintos concluíram logo o que se passava pelas expressões de pânico e horror no rosto das pessoas. Inclinou-se no balcão e viu um homem gritando:

— Rose, você não pode se casar com ele!

— James! — a noiva protestou —, você não devia estar aqui.

O noivo ficou rubro de ódio. Então, como qualquer rapaz de respeito faria, avançou para o desordeiro.

Porém, quando o agressor puxou uma faca, o noivo parou e os convidados afastaram-se.

— Venha — o homem enlouquecido gritava para o noivo, brandindo a faca no ar. — Eu o preveni de que, para se casar com Rose, teria antes de passar sobre meu cadáver.

Num segundo, Edward avaliou a situação. Não poderia simplesmente sacar sua arma, pois não seria uma atitude digna na igreja. Mas logo encontrou uma solução.

Bateu na cabeça do rapaz com uma cadeira de metal dobrável, que encontrara no balcão. Quatro minutos mais tarde a faca estava jogada no tapete e o homem deitado ao lado dela, gemendo, com um corte sangrando na testa.

Bella presenciou tudo. E, quando viu sangue, seus instintos de enfermeira a fizeram aproximar-se.

— Com licença. Com licença. Sou enfermeira.

Ela pisou em cima da faca, ajoelhou-se no chão e examinou o ferimento. Sentiu, mais do que viu, Edward Cullen atrás de si. O oficial tinha uma habilidade de estar sempre… por perto. E quando foi mesmo que ela começara a gostar daquilo?

Com economia de movimentos, Ed pegou a faca com um lenço e enrolou-a. Emanava uma autoridade calma.

— Todos se afastem — disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

— Refiro-me a madame também — ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella. Tirou do bolso um par de algemas e ajoelhou-se no chão.

— Ele pode ter sofrido uma concussão cerebral — Bella disse.

— E pode sofrer uma sentença de morte já — disse Edward. — Se tentar ferir você, terei de atirar. Portanto, por favor, dê um passo atrás até que eu coloque as algemas no homem.

Bella pensou em discutir, mas ficou convencida pela sinceridade da expressão de Edward. Ele fazia-a sentir-se… com os pés no chão. E segura. E muito, muito, excitada. Bella engoliu em seco e obedeceu.

— Quer segurar isso para mim, madame? — ele estendeu-lhe a faca enrolada no lenço.

Bella surpreendeu-se com o peso da faca. Como um incrível herói cheio de calma, Ed algemou os pulsos do homem e prendeu-os nas costas, justamente quando Emmett, o noivo, aproximava-se com uma chorosa Rose.

— Obrigado, oficial — disse Emmett, com Rose, em lágrimas, pendurada em seu braço.

Bella deu um passo à frente e disse:

— Emmett McCarty e Rosalie Hale, este é o oficial Edward Cullen. Edward… é… um amigo.

— Está aqui com Bella? — o noivo perguntou.

— Eu cuidava da organização do tráfego para a hora do casamento. — Ed falou. — Todos conhecem este homem?

— Sim — os convidados responderam em uníssono.

— James Darrin e eu fomos namorados há dois anos atrás — Rose explicou.

— Ainda amo você, Rose — o homem algemado gemeu, os olhos quase fechados.

— Acho que preciso cuidar de algumas formalidades a respeito do caso — Emmett disse.

— Eu cuidarei de tudo — Edward se prontificou. — Mais tarde você preencherá alguns papéis, mas não permitirei que estrague seu casamento e sua festa. Pode se levantar? — Edward perguntou a James.

— Não sei.

— Tente — Depois pediu a Bella que o auxiliasse a levar o rapaz para fora do salão da igreja.

— Nós esperaremos aqui até vocês voltarem — disse Rose, sorrindo agora. – Quero que vc me conte tudo sobre esse "seu" policial. – disse, sussurrando no ouvido de Bella.

— Ele não é "meu" policial! – ela sussurrou também. – E não! Isso pode levar um pouco de tempo. Me encontro com você no salão de festas.

— Jake conseguiu chegar? — Rose lhe perguntou.

— Acho que não.

— Nesse caso, leve o "seu" policial. Fui mais com a cara dele do que com a do Jake, vc sabe que nunca fui muito fã dele.

- Guardaremos para o policial Cullen uma garrafa de champanhe como um pequeno presente de agradecimento. — Emmett uniu-se ao convite de Rose.

— Vou convidá-lo. — Bella hesitava. — Mas acho que ele não poderá ir. É um homem muito ocupado.

— Obrigada por nos ajudar nesta confusão — disse Rose a Edward, assim que teve chance. — Aguardaremos por ambos no Clube de Campo.

Bella e Edward saíram da igreja, carregando o homem algemado. Ed colocou-o num banco do pátio e Bella tomou-lhe o pulso.

— Ele vai precisar de alguns pontos e talvez ficar uns dias sob observação — Bella declarou, como boa enfermeira que era.

— Que diabos você jogou em minha cabeça? — James resmungou.

— Uma tonelada de tijolos — Ed respondeu. — Vou levá-lo ao Distrito — ele informou Bella —, o lugar mais perto daqui.

— E eu vou com você — disse ela.

— Mas poderá perder a festa do casamento.

— Eu preveni Rose e Emmett de que chegaríamos mais tarde — declarou Bella com um sacudir de ombros, atônita ao constatar que preferia viajar num carro de radiopatrulha com ele, a assistir a um casamento para o qual comprara uma roupa especial.

— Seu namorado não vai perdê-la de vista? — Edward perguntou.

— Ele… não pôde vir. — Bella mentiu.

Seria imoral ter um encontro com um homem antes de haver oficialmente rompido com o namorado, quando a única razão pela qual não pudera fazer isso fora ele não ter aparecido?

— Nossa, lamento. — Edward disse. Mas seu tom de voz, nada triste, provocou frenesis em Bella.

Agora, sentada ao lado dele no carro, as imagens todas do chuveiro da noite anterior, voltaram-lhe à mente. O homem ficaria chocado se soubesse quais eram seus pensamentos.

— Eu a deixarei na festa assim que terminarmos tudo isto. Com um pouco de sorte, você estará lá antes da hora de cortar o bolo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá, meninas! Desculpe a demora em postar esse capítulo, ele, como o anterior, também não está tão grande, mas hoje irei atualizar as três fics, e o meu tempo anda curto. Espero que continuem a gostar da adaptação. Mais alguns capítulos e a fic estará terminada, ok? Bjs a todas!**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

— Desça — Edward falou ao estacionar. — Não me demorarei mais do que alguns minutos e você poderá ver Crash.

Bella hesitou. Mas logo constatou que estava sendo tola. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, super-herói, era completamente confiável. Além disso, ela queria saber como ele vivia. Seguiu-o e subiu dois lances de escadas. Pararam numa porta de número 28. Ela brincava com o chapéu, incapaz de ignorar por completo as implicações provenientes do fato de entrar no apartamento de um homem sozinho. Edward, ao contrário, parecia bem à vontade quando abriu a porta. Ela se perguntou se ele tinha por hábito convidar mulheres; e entrou.

Não esperava encontrar um local mobiliado com tanto gosto. Plantas e fotos de família ornamentavam a sala.

— Que lugar lindo! — ela exclamou.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

Ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, de súbito nervosa, e se abanou.

— Deus, pensei que meu apartamento fosse o lugar mais quente de Por Angeles!

— Sinto muito, madame — ele disse sacudindo os ombros. — Não paro de me queixar, pois isto aqui parece um forno. À noite, é quente demais para se dormir.

Essas palavras enviaram uma sensação erótica que percorreu o corpo de Bella. Suas coxas tremeram. Durante as crises de insônia, ficaria ele acordado pensando nela? Morria de vontade de ter os braços de Edward em volta de seu corpo. A tensão aumentava no ar pesado do apartamento.

— Bem — ele disse —, por que não se senta? Voltarei logo.

Ele sorriu e desapareceu no corredor, seus ombros quase roçando as paredes em ambos os lados.

Bella ficou olhando as fotografias. Todos se pareciam tanto com Edward que não podiam deixar de ser parentes. Interessante, agora que pensava no caso, lembrava-se de nunca ter visto fotos na casa de Jake. Detestava comparar os dois homens, mas, no momento, fora inevitável.

A distância ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, alertando-a ao fato de que aquele corpo estava posicionado sob a água corrente. Aqueles cabelos cor de cobre, peitoral definido, músculos firmes... Ela afastou os pensamentos e continuou a examinar o local.

Em vez de couro, vidro e cromo, os móveis da sala consistiam em dois grandes sofás azul-marinho, uma poltrona bege, e uma mesa de café ladeada por enorme tevê. Ela acomodou-se num dos sofás. Fechou os olhos e imaginou-se assistindo à tevê com um grande pacote de pipoca nas mãos, e recostada no ombro dele.

Bella interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos mais uma vez, consciente do ruído do chuveiro. Sentia atração por Edward, mas ele deixara muito claro que não tinha interesse em relacionamentos sérios. E ela precisava resolver a questão daqueles telefonemas sexuais com Jake, que a deixavam desorientada.

Edward fechou o chuveiro.

Bella deu um pulo, de repente desejando não ter ido até lá. O físico de Edward era intenso demais para ela, na presente situação. Quem sabe Jake apareceria na recepção do casamento e eles dois poderiam conversar, deixando Edward com seus próprios problemas. Ela pôs-se a passear pela sala, tentada a fugir, imaginando o tempo todo ver um vulto provocador emergindo do banheiro, um corpo de homem enrolado numa toalha.

Ao ouvir um barulho atrás de si, Bella deu um salto. Virou-se e deparou com Crash se arrastando, ainda protegido pelo gesso, fazendo árduo esforço para caminhar.

Com pena, foi até o cachorro para acariciá-lo, lembrando-se do dia em que conhecera Edward. Havia sido há menos de uma semana? Nesse surpreendente curto espaço de tempo ele invadira seu esquema de vida e sua mente. Se ela fosse do tipo desconfiado, acreditaria que ele planejara tudo. Mas isso era absurdo. Como poderia ele saber da doação de sangue, ou do casamento naquele dia?

Bella coçou as orelhas de Crash, ajoelhando-se no chão.

— Acho que ele se lembra de você do parque — Ed comentou, da porta.

Bella ficou encantada com o aspecto de Edward. Usava um terno de bom corte. Os cabelos meio desalinhados. Do lugar em que ela se encontrava podia sentir o aroma da colônia e do sabonete. Edward estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Como em câmara lenta, Bella observou sua mão tocando a dele. O beijo foi inevitável e talvez mais potente por esse motivo; por ser inevitável. Os lábios se juntaram como dois címbalos percutindo. E os corpos como que derreteram, um contra o outro. Edward desceu os lábios beijando-lhe a orelha, o pescoço, e sussurrando o nome dela junto à pele quente. Deslizou as mãos e segurou-lhe os seios através do vestido fino. Bella gemeu.

O súbito latido de Crash separou-os. E Edward deu um suspiro de irritação ao ver o zelador do prédio parado à porta.

— Desculpe — ele disse a Edward. — Mas bati três vezes.

Edward pôs as mãos nos quadris e olhou o homem, de má vontade:

— Sr. Frank, afinal, o que deseja de mim?

— Vim para verificar o que há com o ar condicionado. Tudo já devia estar funcionando bem. Mas poderei voltar numa outra hora.

— Estávamos saindo — Bella declarou depressa, apanhando a bolsa e o chapéu. Passou ao lado do sr. Frank e ficou esperando por Edward no corredor. Quando ele apareceu, não ousou fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Sinto muito pelo que houve, madame — disse Edward, com voz rouca.

— Foi culpa minha tanto quanto sua — ela respondeu, ainda nervosa pelo que poderia ter acontecido. — Ambos ficamos tentados.

— Culpa? Quem falou em culpa? Eu senti muito, mas foi por termos sido interrompidos. Não pelo que fazíamos.

Bella ficou rubra; contudo, não comentou nada. Palavras não seriam necessárias na linguagem universal da paixão física. O rosto dela queimava de vergonha. Fora apenas na véspera que rejeitara o beijo dele dizendo-lhe que estava envolvida com outro homem? O que ele pensaria dela agora?

— Bella, diga alguma coisa — ele lhe pediu, enquanto desciam as escadas.

— Mal nos conhecemos. Não foi certo o que fizemos.

— Dê-me uma chance, então. Eu falava sério quando disse que queria conhecê-la melhor.

— Este não é um bom momento para mim — Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Por causa de seu namorado?

Naquela hora, a melhor defesa que possuía para não ceder a seu apetite sexual era conservar Edward Cullen à distância. Por isso apresentou como desculpa:

— Sim, e sinto muito se o deixei acreditar que as coisas podiam ser diferentes.

Ela continuou descendo na frente, e esperou-o no sopé da escada.

Edward não protestou. Não disse nada. Prometera a si mesmo ir devagar, mas pensara o tempo todo em que estivera no chuveiro que a mulher mais erótica que conhecera estava sentada a alguns passos de distância, em sua sala. Antes de sair do banho, tomara uma ducha de água fria para controlar a libido. Achou que agüentaria, até sair do banheiro e vê-la ajoelhada no chão, agradando o cachorro. Mas Bella ria, e os olhos dela brilhavam. Resultado: não conseguira se conter.

— Olhe, talvez não seja uma boa idéia a de nos conhecermos melhor — ele falou.

— Talvez…

— Que tal se eu a deixar no salão e for embora? — Ele suspirou. — Apresentarei minhas desculpas ao sr. e à sra. McCarthy quando eles aparecerem na delegacia para assinar a queixa contra o agressor.

— Não seja tolo — disse Bella. — Rose e Emmett ficarão desapontados se você não aparecer. Além disso, depois do que fez hoje, precisa ir lá.

— Qualquer policial faria o que eu fiz.

— Mas não foi qualquer policial que fez. Foi você. Tem uma maneira toda sua de aparecer quando eu menos espero. Às vezes penso que você…

Edward engoliu em seco. Pensava que ele o quê?

— Não importa. Vamos — ela terminou a sentença.

Edward a fez entrar em seu carro esporte. Sorriu e comentou:

— Você não estava pensando que eu iria dirigir o carro da radiopatrulha o tempo todo, estava?


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

— E um brinde muito especial — disse Rose erguendo sua taça — ao nosso amigo e herói, o oficial Edward Cullen do Departamento de Polícia de Port Angeles.

Os convidados aplaudiram entusiasticamente. O coração de Bella disparou quando Edward agradeceu ao casal.

Jake não aparecera, portanto parte de sua preocupação sumira. Mesmo assim, evitava o tempo todo ficar sozinha com Edward. Ele parecia não se incomodar muito com isso, e estava quase sempre rodeado de admiradores que haviam sido testemunhas do incidente do casamento. E as mulheres. Bella franziu a testa. As mulheres eram tão ousadas!

Não que ela se importasse. Afinal, tivera suas chances. Edward não fizera segredo do fato de que não se importaria de ter um relacionamento físico com ela. E ela também o desejava, não podia negar. Mas primeiro Jake, em seguida, aquele policial, quem teria ela como amante na próxima semana? Aceitar jogos sexuais só serviria para alimentar um apetite perigoso. Era sempre mais fácil atravessar uma fronteira proibida na segunda experiência, e essa atividade ficava cada vez mais indecente no sentido de trazer a mesma emoção. Onde acabaria? Não num casamento, por certo.

Bella bebeu o resto do champanhe e procurou um telefone, pensando em ligar para Jake a fim de ver se poderiam se encontrar em algum lugar, uma vez que teria seu telefone de volta apenas no dia seguinte. Ela suspirou. Embora o namorado houvesse parecido apreciar seus telefonemas sexuais, ela concluíra que agora ele a evitava. Queria acabar com aquele relacionamento o mais depressa possível. E em definitivo.

— Bella.

Ao som da voz de Edward ela fechou os olhos brevemente e apressou o passo. Quando viu a palavra "Escritório" numa porta, decidiu entrar. Uma enorme mão segurou a dela no trinco, deixando-a muito nervosa.

— Bella — ele murmurou. — Preciso falar com você.

Ela desejou não ter bebido aquela taça de champanhe com o estômago vazio. Olhou a mão de Edward na sua, e ficou momentaneamente hipnotizada.

— Não é necessário.

— Acredite-me, madame, é necessário.

Bella virou-se e fitou bem devagar o homem que brincava com suas emoções e sua libido. E tão logo encontrou o olhar dele reconheceu que estava em perigo. Edward apertou-lhe a mão com mais força.

_Eu o desejo_, ela concluiu.

Cada fibra de seu corpo clamava por ele. Seus lábios abriam-se para o beijo. No instante seguinte a boca de Edward colava-se à sua, movendo-se com fome. Segurou-a pelos braços com ambas as mãos, como se temesse que ela fugisse. Houve uma verdadeira dança de línguas, provocando calor nas coxas de Bella. Ela gemia e esfregava o corpo contra o de Edward.

Mas, através da névoa densa do desejo, o som de vozes que se aproximavam chegou aos ouvidos de Bella. Ela retesou o corpo e recuou, reconhecendo ao menos uma das vozes como sendo a de uma faladeira dama de honra. Uma vez vistos juntos, todos saberiam, deduziu, que ela e Edward mantinham um relacionamento amoroso.

O desespero devia ter se estampado no rosto de Bella porque Edward disse "aqui" e empurrou-a para dentro da porta aberta, um pouco atrás. O interior da sala estava escuro. A turma barulhenta passou bem devagar, parecendo se tratar de apenas mulheres, todas brincando e rindo. Algumas tropeçaram, pois não estavam lá muito sóbrias.

— Você deu uma olhada naquele maravilhoso oficial de polícia? — uma das mulheres perguntou. — Céus, que lindo!

— Eu não me importaria de ser algemada junto com ele — outra retrucou, provocando as gargalhadas do grupo.

O corpo todo de Bella tremia, os sentidos aguçados pelo beijo de Ed e pela proximidade dele no escuro. Podia ouvir-lhe a respiração, junto com os comentários da turma. Finalmente as vozes e o som dos passos sumiram.

Aliviada pelo fato de o desastre ter sido evitado, agarrou o trinco da porta e girou-o.

Só que… o trinco não se moveu.

Em pânico, ela lutava com o trinco.

— Não abre — murmurou.

Edward emitiu um som de descrença.

— Deixe-me experimentar — disse.

Bella puxou sua própria mão quando Ed tocou-a. Ele tentou três vezes, em cada tentativa mais insistente do que na última. Depois resmungou:

— O trinco soltou. Caiu nas minhas mãos.

— Oh, Deus! — Não desejosa de aceitar a possibilidade de ter caído numa armadilha, ela inspecionou a sala toda. Uma luz filtrava no interior por uma janela alta na parede traseira da pequena e estreita saleta, insinuando formas estranhas que não davam a idéia de que se tratava de um escritório. Ela passou a mão pela parede e tocou num interruptor de eletricidade. Pressionou-o, não uma, mas várias vezes. Nada.

— A luz não acende — declarou.

— Em primeiro lugar, porque veio você a esta sala? — Edward perguntou, num tom de voz ligeiramente acusatório e mordaz.

— Eu estava procurando um telefone — Bella respondeu, irritada. — E achei que a etiqueta da porta dizia Escritório. — Ela não acrescentou que, ao ouvir os passos dele logo atrás, simplesmente quis fugir. Entraria em qualquer porta, e ponto final.

— Parece-me mais um depósito para móveis — ele sugeriu, tendo se afastado um pouco dela a fim de percorrer o local.

Assim que os olhos de Bella se ajustaram melhor à escuridão, ela pôde ver sofás velhos, mesas, e cadeiras enfileirados ao longo das paredes, umas peças sobre as outras, respeitando apenas a segurança. O ar era quente e abafado, prova evidente de que estavam num depósito de móveis velhos.

— Deve haver um meio de podermos sair daqui — ela disse e deu um passo. Tropeçou em qualquer coisa.

Edward amparou-a e, no ato, suas mãos tocaram partes íntimas. Um desejo violento explodiu através de todo o corpo de Bella. No espaço de cinco segundos a atmosfera passou a ser libidinosa.

Ela mal podia vê-lo, mal podia distinguir o vulto de Edward, porém a eletricidade entre os dois brilhava. Ela não conseguia explicar o fenômeno que se materializara entre ambos em tão poucos dias, contudo não tinha forças para resisti-lo. As mãos de Edward procuravam seu queixo, os dedos roçaram-lhe a nuca, e ela considerou-se perdida.

— Vamos tentar encontrar uma saída mais tarde — sugeriu ele, beijando-a por todo o corpo.

Como um soldado cansado, Bella quase abençoou o momento da derrota. A mente estava resignada à inevitável conseqüência da paixão que os consumia. Ela entregou-se totalmente ao beijo. Se ia renunciar seu orgulho a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, que o fosse então da maneira mais completa e absoluta possível.

Os olhos dela ajustaram-se rapidamente à pouca luz, ajudados pela alvura da camisa de Edward. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais ardentes e mais promissores, as línguas dançavam. E o calor. A temperatura abafada e a energia sexual concorriam para umedecer o corpo todo dela. Os sentidos ficavam mais aguçados, expelindo chamas de desejo e prazer que a deixavam ofegante. Quando não pôde mais agüentar a investida violenta de Edward, desabotoou a camisa dele. O simples ato desencadeou uma torrente de gemidos roucos e apressou os movimentos até a camisa dele ficar completamente aberta a dedos ávidos.

O tórax de Edward era uma parede firme. Bella acariciou-o, desejando ver todo aquele corpo nu, em plena luz. O coração dele batia acelerado, como se a ereção insistente contra seu ventre não fosse uma prova clara de que ele estava bem vivo.

Edward afagou-lhe os seios, massageando os mamilos.

— Com mais força — ela pediu, arqueando as costas. Como resposta, ele abriu o fecho do sutiã, tomou ambos os seios nas mãos e massageou os mamilos até Bella gritar. Sem a prevenir, baixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os seios. Então, o que sobrava de controle, sumiu.

— Hum...! — ela gemeu, segurando a cabeça de Edward contra seu corpo.

Ele passou a língua no sensível mamilo, provocando em Bella ondas de prazer que ela só imaginara como seriam através dos telefonemas, e que agora experimentava como realmente eram.

O toque, ela concluiu, a excitava de maneira diferente. Firme, mas gentil. Poderoso, mas controlado. Ele a agradava como se se tratasse de um tesouro especial que se quebraria se mal manuseado. E a voz dele, ou melhor, os sons que produzia, provocavam um choque em suas coxas. Bella observou com entusiasmo o momento em que ele transferiu a atenção para o outro mamilo, tratando-o igualmente. Ela acariciava toda parte do corpo de Edward que podia alcançar, o que o fez erguer a cabeça para fitá-la bem nos olhos. Em seguida conduziu-lhe a mão até a cintura dele.

Bella entendeu. Ele a desejava, mas queria que a decisão partisse dela. Bella escorregou os dedos por baixo do cinto para sentir a carne quente. Quando ele gemeu, sentiu em si um poder feminino que a deixou mais confiante e mais ousada. Abriu-lhe então o zíper, libertando o membro intumescido e beijando-o.

Com um longo e gutural gemido, Edward a erguei, levantou-lhe a saia e deu um puxão na calcinha. Bella sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e achou que não agüentaria tamanha excitação. Porém seus instintos por tanto tempo inibidos e agora livres, a fizeram aproximar-se mais, desejando-o dentro de si.

— Bella! — Edward gemeu. — Quero você agora. Agora mesmo. Por favor.

— Sim — Bella respondeu, surpresa por ele não saber o quanto também o desejava.

Edward carregou-a e colocou-a no encosto de um sofá, jogado no chão.

De repente, ela lembrou-se de que não lhe perguntara se estava protegido. Mas no mesmo instante Edward disse:

— Eu trouxe proteção. — Imediatamente tirou do bolso uma embalagem de preservativo.

Bella estava mais ansiosa que nunca pela união que em breve teria lugar. Preparado agora, Edward abraçou-a e, finalmente, penetrou-a bem devagar.

Uma onda de adrenalina subiu pelo corpo de Bella como o mercúrio de um termômetro colocado em água quente. Centímetro por centímetro ela sentia-se tomada por uma sensação intoxicante que tornava seu corpo bambo e a mente lânguida.

O orgasmo veio inesperadamente, com a força de um súbito temporal. Ela agarrou-se às costas de Edward, gritando mais e mais à medida que o êxtase atingia seu ponto máximo. Edward sussurrava o nome dela ao ouvido e segurava-a com firmeza, como se Bella fosse a fonte de sua energia. Ela caiu para o lado sem forças, e pela primeira vez entendeu a expressão francesa para "orgasmo", _pequena morte_. Por um vibrante momento, desejou ficar presa ao abraço daquele homem para sempre, do homem que lhe provara que a realidade poderia superar as melhores fantasias.

Mas, à medida que voltavam ao normal, o mundo exterior usurpava-lhes ó espaço. Vozes se faziam ouvir, como também o som da música.

— Você está bem? — ele lhe perguntou, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

Bella arrumou as roupas enquanto procurava organizar suas emoções. Não sabia como devia se sentir. Grata? Satisfeita? Estranha? De qualquer maneira, somnete agora ela conhecia o sabor de um orgasmo, que a maioria das mulheres experimenta tão facilmente.

Ela não conseguia achar a calcinha e o sutiã, no meio daquela confusão, enquanto Edward parecia sem pressa nenhuma de se vestir.

Não que eles pudessem sair, uma vez que a porta estava sem trinco. Teriam de bater até que alguém aparecesse. E como explicariam a razão de terem ido parar naquele lugar? Bella ajoelhou-se no chão na tentativa de encontrar as peças perdidas de seu vestuário. O remorso atingiu-a com toda força. O que pensaria Edward do caráter dela? O que pensaria _ela_ de uma mulher que fosse fazer sexo num depósito de móveis velhos e com um homem que conhecera havia poucos dias apenas, tendo um namorado ainda por cima? Nada muito elogioso.

— Achei. Olhe aqui. — Edward estendeu-lhe algo branco. O sutiã. Bella virou-se para vesti-lo. Mas ele apareceu por trás e disse:

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — E fechou os colchetes.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu.

— Mais uma coisa — Edward passou-lhe às mãos outra peça branca.

A calcinha. Isso ela pôde vestir sozinha. E refletia: Sexo sem amor era algo… vazio. Desapontador. E, inevitavelmente, destrutivo.

Seria tarde demais começar a vida de novo com Jake? Ao menos poderiam construir uma amizade bem alicerçada, em vez de somente entusiasmo animal. Bella procurava um meio de arrancar de si a atração magnética por Edward Cullen… e de perdoar sua fraqueza.

Edward tivera esperança de que o marcante ato de amor fosse como um momento decisivo para a frágil… associação deles dois. Mas em segundos Bella pareceu escapar de seu alcance mais uma vez. E ele procurava por todos os meios fazê-la entender o que acontecera.

— Bella, sei que o que se passou foi espontâneo, mas tenho de admitir que venho pensando nisso desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Na realidade, não consegui tirá-la de minha cabeça. Quis várias vezes dizer a você…

— Pare, Edward. Não entendo o que aconteceu comigo. Sei que você não vai acreditar, mas nunca agi assim em toda minha vida.

_Fazer amor com um estranho numa saleta de depósito de móveis velhos? Não era o mesmo que abandonar seu controle e levar o amante com você à lua?_

— Acho que seria melhor se não nos víssemos nunca mais — ela acrescentou.

— Bella…

— Nunca mais. Sei que todos estes encontros foram ocasionais, mas…

— Bella…

— …nossos caminhos não podem mais se cruzar. Há uma coisa…

— Maravilhosa?

— …perigosa nisto…

— Atração?

— Tentação. O que acabou de acontecer foi um acaso, um acidente infeliz, uma fantasia.

— Cair na banheira e quebrar um braço é um acidente infeliz, Bella. O que aconteceu conosco foi bem deliberado, ao menos de minha parte.

— Você planejou tudo? — Bella indagou, assustada.

— Não, madame! Quis dizer que, quando começamos a nos beijar… — ele suspirou, achando que piorava as coisas. Resolveu atacar de outra forma. — É por causa de seus sentimentos para com Jake?

— Sim. Ele é um bom homem.

Edward abriu a boca com intenção de contar o que descobrira quando levantara a ficha de Jacob Black. Mas parou antes de atravessar a linha perigosa. Se Bella estava apaixonada pelo homem, com certeza sabia tudo sobre o passado dele. E, se não soubesse, não seria ele a pessoa indicada a lhe contar.

Além disso, fora o primeiro a admitir que encontrara uma mulher irresistível. Mas, o que tinha a lhe oferecer caso ela rompesse com Jake? Não estava pronto a assumir a responsabilidade de um casamento, tampouco a obter uma casa num bairro elegante, sem um salário razoável.

— Não podemos sair daqui, por favor? — ela pediu. — Preciso achar um telefone.

— Com certeza, madame.

— Você precisa me chamar disso? — ela suspirou.

— Do quê?

— Madame.

— Isso a incomoda?

— Faz com que eu me sinta como uma… desconhecida.

— Desculpe. Quis apenas ser respeitoso.

— Bem… não seja.

Edward não disse nada, discreto por causa da súbita mudança de atmosfera. Desentendimentos. Constrangimentos. Complicações. Todas as razões pelas quais ele sempre evitara se envolver com mulheres. E foi tolo em imaginar que tudo seria diferente com Isabella Marie Swan só porque seu desejo por ela adquirira proporções insuportáveis.

Sentindo-se péssimo, aproximou-se da porta tentando escutar algum movimento. Nada. Deu um passo atrás e desferiu um violento pontapé na porta, abrindo-a.

Bella saiu depressa, deixando para trás o odor de seu perfume e de seu corpo. Edward concluiu logo, com desânimo, que um sono profundo e em paz não surgiria em sua vida num futuro próximo.

********************

.: Meninas, me desculpem pela demora em postar o novo capítulo, mas é que o mês está corrido. Muito trabalho, festas (que ninguém é de ferro), e a gente acaba atrasando um pouquinho algums coisas. Como vcs podem perceber, fica claro nesse capítulo que o Jake não é exatamente um santo, e que é fichado na polícia... o motivo vcs vão saber depois. Ele vai dar as caras na fic, mas não se preocupem, não dura muito. E finalmente Bella e Ed tiveram um pouco de ação. A fic já vai entrar na reta final, e eu espero que vcs continuem a ler e a me dizer o que estão achando da adaptação. Beijos a todas!


	15. Chapter 15

N.A: Meninas, mais um capítulo da fic e ela está chegando ao fim mesmo. Acredito que irão gostar desse, muita coisa vai se esclarecer daqui pra frente. Postei o prólogo de uma nova fic que estou adaptando, chamada "Rebelde!", é de época, se puderem, dêem uma passadinha lá. Bjs!

**CAPÍTULO XV**

O dia seguinte era um domingo. Bella arrastou-se para fora da cama e foi assistir à missa das onze, desejando ardentemente apagar a enorme culpa pelo seu comportamento na festa de casamento a que fora com Edward. Achou que já tinha se reconciliado com Deus, pelo menos até certo ponto. Mas depois, durante a viagem de ônibus à loja onde mandara arrumar o telefone, ainda lutava para se esquecer dele. O problema era que seu corpo não podia tão facilmente ignorar o modo como ele a fizera se sentir viva. Sem que fossem convidadas, as imagens das cenas de amor surgiam-lhe à mente, enviando um calor violento a suas faces e coxas. E quando pensava em Jake, sentia-se ainda pior.

Depois que ele abrira a porta do depósito com um pontapé, ela correra à procura do tal escritório que vira antes. Encontrara-o, duas portas adiante. Entrara e fechara-a, fugindo de todos e em especial de Edward. E, apesar de haver encontrado o telefone, interrompera a discagem antes de terminar. Primeiro por estar ainda chocada pelo sucedido e sem saber o que dizer a Jake. Depois, porque ele merecia mais do que um telefonema apressado ou uma visita rápida enquanto o cheiro de outro homem ainda permanecesse em seu corpo.

Por isso resolvera esperar até a mente clarear, embora achando que, a se julgar pelo modo como se sentia naquela manhã, isso demoraria muito.

Olhava pela janela do ônibus mas não enxergava quase nada. Vira muitas fotos de família no apartamento de Edward. Que família maravilhosa, e grande também. Todos sorriam e passavam os braços uns nos ombros dos outros. Exatamente o tipo de família da qual ela desejaria fazer parte. E se perguntava por que motivo ele não parecia querer a mesma coisa para si. Talvez ele desejasse ter uma grande família algum dia, mas não com o tipo de mulher que aceitasse ser amada num depósito de móveis usados.

Ela fechou os olhos, dizendo a si mesma que merecia seu próprio escárnio. Edward Cullen não a obrigara a fazer nada contra a vontade. Não era culpa de Edward ela não poder parar de pensar nele, devaneando sobre o homem desde que se conheceram. Não era culpa dele ser tão atraente. Não era culpa dele ela estar procurando algo que ele não lhe poderia oferecer.

Na realidade, ele sempre fora muito claro quanto ao fato de não querer compromissos. Bella suspirou. Não, não poderia pôr em dúvida a honestidade do homem.

Ao descer do ônibus, ainda não tinha resolvido seu problema emocional. A única coisa que sabia era que precisava se entender com Jake, e logo. Sofrera por ele não ter comparecido ao casamento mas, por outro lado, concluiu que a razão fora o trabalho. Mas não era possível achar que na ausência de Jake residia toda a culpa de seu comportamento indigno com Edward. Homens não se trocam assim, ao menos em se tratando de uma mulher com um mínimo de auto-estima.

Bella suspirou ao entrar na loja. Teve de esperar em fila durante algum tempo antes de poder ser atendida pelo mesmo rapaz que recebera seu telefone para conserto, na véspera.

— Oh, sim, lembro-me bem da senhorita — ele disse com um sorriso. — Estava furiosa porque não tinha nenhum recado. Não foi?

— Meu telefone ficou pronto? — Bella perguntou, cortando a conversa.

— Aqui está, esperando pela dona. Os técnicos que o verificaram e eu rimos muito.

— E por que riram, posso saber?

— Porque — o rapaz respondeu, ligando o aparelho na tomada do balcão — é preciso saber como lidar com a máquina. Além de apertar o botão número 1 é necessário ajustar o volume numa direção ou noutra para antes apagar a mensagem de boas-vindas.

— E o que significa isso? — Bella perguntou.

— Significa que a senhorita tem um monte de mensagens. — Ele apertou o botão e uma voz anunciou:

"Você… tem… doze… mensagens."

Doze? Bella ficou gelada. E se ela perdeu algum telefonema importante do hospital ou de sua família?

"Recado… um… terça-feira… oito… e trinta e quatro da tarde."

— _Oi, Bella, aqui é Jake. Você recebeu seu novo aparelho? Quero informá-la de que fui convocado para uma reunião em Columbus, Ohio. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei lá. Deixei um recado no hospital hoje, com uma pessoa chamada Melanie, porém não tenho certeza se você o recebeu. Espero que se divirta com suas amigas. Voltarei no último vôo de amanhã. Telefonarei quando chegar. Ok?_

Bella ficou furiosa. Melanie só lhe dera o recado de Jake na quarta-feira. Porém, talvez ele só tivesse telefonado para o hospital na terça depois de Melanie ter saído. Um momento. Ele dissera que voltaria na terça à noite. Certo? Estranho, Jake estava em casa quando ela lhe telefonara ao voltar do clube, tarde da noite.

"Recado… dois… quarta-feira… seis… e quarenta e sete da noite."

— _Bella, como vai? É Jake de novo. Só para dizer que talvez fique aqui por mais alguns dias. Se quiser se comunicar comigo, ligue para a secretária eletrônica do escritório. Sinto muito não ter encontrado você em casa. — Ele riu. — Espero que não tenha feito nenhuma loucura ontem à noite depois de ter saído do clube._

Bella franziu a testa. Será que ele estaria tão perturbado com os telefonemas sexuais a ponto de querer fingir que nunca os recebera? Ou ele deve ter ficado doente logo depois do telefonema de quarta à noite.

"Recado… três… quarta-feira… sete… e vinte da noite."

— _Aqui é Alicei. Quero saber se você telefonou para Jake sobre imagina-o-que, e qual foi a reação dele. Ligue para mim._

O recado quatro foi um telegrama.

"Recado… cinco… quinta-feira… cinco… e dezenove da tarde."

— _Oi, aqui é Jake. Pensei encontrá-la em casa. Li que Port Angeles continua sob o efeito da onda de calor. Você está fazendo hora extra no hospital? Ainda não sei quando voltarei, mas espero que a tempo de ir ao casamento de Rosalie e Emmett. Falarei com você em breve._

O coração de Bella acelerou. Algo estava errado. Jake não parecia doente. Na verdade, ela tivera a impressão de que ele se encontrava ainda em Columbus. Engoliu em seco. Mas isso era impossível, pois falara com ele em casa na quarta-feira à noite e na terça-feira, também à noite.

— Olhe, madame — o funcionário da loja chamou-lhe a atenção. — A fila está aumentando. Não pode terminar com essa verificação em sua casa?

— Um minuto mais — Bella protestou, a mente perturbada. As mensagens seis e sete eram de telegramas. A mensagem oito, do hospital. A mensagem nove era do supervisor do prédio dizendo que consertariam o termostato de novo na segunda-feira. "Recado… dez… sexta-feira… seis… e vinte da noite."

— _Olá, Bella, é Jake outra vez. Acho que não poderei ir ao casamento. Dê um abraço meu aos noivos. Telefonarei a você assim que chegar, provavelmente no domingo à tarde. Estou com muita saudade._

Bella respirava ofegante. Os jornais de Jake estavam na entrada, a grama crescida. Se não tivesse falado com ele mesmo, acreditaria que se encontrava ainda em Columbus ao fazer os telefonemas. Estaria ele brincando? Sendo a resposta afirmativa, tratava-se de brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

"Recado… onze… sexta-feira… dez… e dezesseis da noite."

— _Bella, é sua mãe. Apenas para lhe desejar que se divirta no casamento, querida. E que pegue o buquê da noiva._

Bella fechou brevemente os olhos, pensando que, sem dúvida, quando o buquê fora jogado ela estava fazendo amor, um amor apenas físico, num quartinho de depósito e com um homem que jamais entraria numa igreja para se casar.

"Recado… doze… sábado… oito… e quarenta da manhã."

— _Aqui é Jake mais uma vez. Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado, pois não falo com você há muito tempo! Espero que tudo esteja ok._

— Ei, moça — o rapaz gritou. — Preciso atender outras pessoas.

— Como se faz para rever números já programados? — Bella perguntou.

Ele suspirou e pressionou uma série de botões.

— Pode ver apenas três de cada vez.

Os olhos dela se fixaram no primeiro número que programara: 205-555-6252. Errado. O número de Rob era 6225. Discara o número errado o tempo todo.

Ela cobriu a boca quando constatou o que havia feito.

— Oh… meu… Deus! — Apoiou-se no balcão para não cair.

— Ei, moça, você está bem?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça como um autômato. Fizera sexo por telefone, bem ousado, com um estranho sem nome, sem rosto. Possivelmente nunca mais se sentiria normal de novo.

A viagem de ônibus através da cidade foi uma tortura. Bella rememorava todos os eventos dos últimos dias em seqüência com as mensagens deixadas na máquina, procurando por uma explicação diferente da que deixara um nó em seu estômago. Mas continuava de mãos vazias. As implicações eram de dar nojo: ela namorava um homem, transara por telefone com outro, e fazia sexo real com um terceiro.

Quando foi que sua vida dera aquela virada vergonhosa?

Ela fechou os olhos. Sim, dera aquela virada quando permitira que suas necessidades físicas passassem por cima de seu bom senso. Uma coisa era certa, precisava estar com Jake antes de ele encontrar a pequena nota que deixara no dia em que fora à casa dele, pedindo-lhe que lhe telefonasse à noite se quisesse ter um pouco de uma conversinha agradável. Depois disso, daria um passo de cada vez, acreditando haver um meio de sair da confusão que criara.

E assim, carregando a caixa com o telefone, desceu do ônibus e andou até a casa de Jake. Foi à porta de entrada. Quando viu o jornal de domingo no degrau, ficou entre o alívio de ele ainda não ter chegado, e o desespero por suas suspeitas começarem a parecer terrivelmente corretas.

Ela pôs a caixa no chão, remexeu na bolsa mas não encontrou logo a chave; tinha as mãos trêmulas. Ouviu o som de uma buzina. Quando olhou para trás ficou gelada. Jake entrava com seu carro preto no jardim. O bilhete… Tinha de encontrar o bilhete.

Rob foi diretamente à garagem, e Bella, enfim encontrando a chave, abriu a porta. Esperava chegar no interior da casa antes de Jake, que viria da garagem. Mas quando entrou deparou com ele a dois passos de distância; e de certo já vira o bilhete. Bella pegou-o, de qualquer maneira.

— Bem-vindo de volta ao lar — ela disse com um sorriso.

— Obrigado. — Ele viu o papel nas mãos de Bella e franziu a testa. — O que é isso? — perguntou.

— Isso o quê?

— Esse papel que você acabou de agarrar.

— Oh, não é nada. Apenas uma nota que deixei aqui no outro dia quando vim apanhar os jornais.

— Oh, então recebeu meus recados?

— Ahn… Sim. Sim, recebi.

— Eu começava a pensar que houvesse algo errado com seu telefone novo, pois nunca a encontrava em casa.

_Nada de errado com meu telefone, apenas comigo_, ela pensou. Bella esperara ter uma luz de alegria, de excitação, ao ver Jake, mas estava meramente… triste. Triste porque ela e Jake mantinham uma distância física e emocional que não parecia capaz de uma abertura. Talvez nenhum dos dois tivesse culpa, apenas não eram compatíveis em grau de intensidade. Nos últimos dias que se passaram depois da última vez em que vira Jake, ela mudara muito, aprendera coisas que alarmariam e provavelmente aborreceriam uma pessoa plácida e sem arroubos de paixão como Jacob Black. Contudo, ainda devia a ele algum tipo de explicação.

— Algo errado? — ele perguntou. — Você parece… preocupada.

— Jake, precisamos conversar.

— Por causa do casamento de Rosalie e Emmett?

O jornal que ela apanhara no degrau da escada estava sobre a mesa, com a notícia bem em evidência: Oficial de Polícia local salva festa de casamento. Na foto via-se Edward Cullen erguendo uma cadeira e com ela atingindo na cabeça o homem louco, quando este ainda tinha uma faca na mão. Na outra foto, algemava o homem. Bella suspirou. Estaria ela destinada a ter de se lembrar do caso a todo instante?

— Sim — disse Bella. — Houve uma grande confusão, mas tudo acabou bem. Por sinal foi seu amigo, Edward Cullen, quem salvou o dia.

— Meu amigo?

— Sim, o policial Edward Cullen. Você o conhece, o oficial da academia de ginástica. Encontrei-me com ele várias vezes nos últimos dias.

— Você está vermelha, Bella. Isso tem algo a ver com o tal policial?

— Bem… — Ela tentou apertar as mãos para disfarçar o nervosismo.

— Isabella Marie Swan!

A expressão de Jake era um misto de fúria e pânico. E ele disse, irritado:

— Não gosto que ninguém fique bisbilhotando sobre mim nas minhas costas.

— Mas eu não estava…

— Não conheço ninguém de nome Edward Cullen, e também não conheço nenhum policial desta cidade.

— Mas ele disse…

— Cometi um erro certa vez, mas paguei pelo que fiz.

Bella deu um passo atrás, assustada com o rumo que a conversa tomara. Jake tinha ficha na polícia?

— Por que não me contou? — ela lhe perguntou, com toda a calma que conseguira ter.

— Porque você não tem nada a ver com meu passado. Foi uma estúpida acusação de desfalque, alguns milhares de dólares de dívidas. O que isso significa para você?

Bella sentiu-se como uma idiota. Jake não tinha intenção de estreitar o relacionamento com ela, e, bem no íntimo, soubera disso desde o início. Continuara com ele porque Jake lhe passava segurança. Era o tipo de homem que, ela pensou, lhe garantiria o mais estável dos lares. Alguém que… resolveria todos os seus problemas?

— Você tem razão Jake, sua vida não é de minha conta. Vou-me embora já.

— Bella, espere. Desculpe-me por ter falado com você dessa maneira. — Ele suspirou. — Mas as coisas não estão indo bem entre nós, não acha?

— Acho — ela concordou.

— Contudo, você é uma pessoa tão maravilhosa!

— Obrigada, Jake. Digo o mesmo sobre você.

— Eu apreciaria muito se não falasse nada acerca da confusão que criei em Ohio.

Bella fitou-o e se perguntou o que um dia vira nele.

— Não direi nada a ninguém, pode ficar sossegado.

Ela colocou a chave da porta sobre a mesa e saiu, quase tropeçando na caixa que continha o telefone. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa, deitar-se no duro sofá e chorar à vontade.

Alice sentava-se na poltrona desconfortável que combinava com o sofá duro.

— Não acredito nisso. Não acredito…

— Acredite. — Bella disse, com a mão cobrindo o rosto.

— E você não tem idéia de quem é esse homem?

— Absolutamente, não.

— Céus! Que romântico! Sua vida é tão emocionante! Posso comparar essa situação com a minha no referente ao dr. Withlock. Ele não sabe quem eu sou, mas existe uma conexão entre nós, entende?

— Alice, não acho que é a mesma situação, de forma alguma.

— Bem, e você quer descobrir quem é o tal homem?

— Naturalmente que quero. Pode ser um psicopata que sabe meu nome e o número de meu telefone.

— E algumas outras coisas boas.

— Alice, você é louca. Provavelmente é casado e tem filhos.

— Por que não telefona para ele agora?

— Agora? — Bella franziu a testa.

— Talvez ele trabalhe durante o dia e conserve a máquina ligada, ou outra pessoa talvez possa atender.

— Acho que não conseguirei ligar para esse número de novo.

— Faço isso do meu celular. Quer? — Alice pegou a bolsa. Bella deu o número e Alice discou.

— Está tocando — ela disse, e entregou o telefone a Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, rezando para que uma mulher ou uma criança não atendesse. Mas, depois do quarto toque, a secretária eletrônica respondeu. Bella desligou, com um suspiro.

— Viu? Ele não atendeu.

— Isso não significa que não quis atender — disse Alice. — Pode estar fora de casa agora.

— Será?

Alice estalou os dedos.

— Tenho uma idéia. Uma amiga minha disse que a polícia tem possibilidade de descobrir o nome da pessoa pelo número do telefone.

— E de que adianta isso para mim?

— Tudo o que você tem a fazer é pedir àquele lindo policial que providencie. Ademais, agora que Jake está fora do jogo…

— Nem sugira tal coisa — disse Bella, erguendo a mão. Ela já tinha problemas suficientes sem se envolver mais com Edward Cullen. Ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Como fora idiota em fazer amor com Edward! Qualquer pessoa poderia vê-los entrar ou sair daquele quarto de depósito. Vinte minutos de prazer talvez resultassem em uma vida inteira de remorsos. Remorsos porque, tendo oportunidade, ela faria tudo de novo. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez.

— Você tem de admitir que ele é fabuloso. — Alice pressionou-a. — Quando entrou na igreja, usando aquele uniforme, juro que metade das mulheres gemeu. Lauren Mallory não tirou os olhos do rapaz durante toda a recepção. Mas, sabe? Ele desapareceu logo.

— Verdade?

Bella fechou os olhos; flashes do ato de amor permaneciam vivos em sua mente. Sentiu um aperto no ventre e nas coxas. Deus que a ajudasse. Mesmo com todos os problemas que ainda a perturbavam, não podia parar de pensar no homem.

— Ele está interessado em você, Bella. É loucura sua não ir pedir ajuda a quem poderia auxiliá-la muito facilmente.

— Edward é um _bon-vivant_, Alice. Já me disse que não está interessado em casamento.

— E daí? Você não precisa se casar com ele. Divirta-se um pouco, só isso.

_Divertir-se?_, Bella pensou. Seria muito fácil se divertir com Edward Cullen, porém muito difícil esquecer-se dele. Alice suspirou e continuou insistindo:

— Você devia ir vê-lo. Não será preciso dar detalhes, invente alguma história. Ele lhe deve um favor depois de quase ter causado sua perda do emprego, com o episódio do cachorro.

De fato, depois do encontro no depósito de móveis velhos, Bella considerou que estavam quites. Sentia-se tão envergonhada de seu comportamento que até censurou-o por chamá-la de madame.

Bella fechou os olhos e suspirou. Edward quisera apenas tirar o melhor da estranha situação. E Alice estava certa. O meio mais rápido de identificar o homem do outro lado da linha e ter paz de espírito seria ir ver Edward. Sim, ela não precisava lhe dar detalhes, e ele agiria com discrição. Além disso, pelo que era do conhecimento dele, o namoro dela com Jake continuava, por isso não a pressionaria para um encontro amoroso.

Na verdade, encontrar-se com ele mais uma vez lhe daria uma chance de suavizar a despedida que fora um tanto brusca. E, uma vez descoberto o nome do homem a quem pertencia o telefone, ela poderia enterrar para sempre a lembrança da última semana.


	16. Chapter 16

Meninas, olá. Desculpem o sumiço, mas a vida está mesmo enrolada, começei a trabalhar em uma obra de restauro e há prazos para entregar o trabalho, portanto ando chegando em casa e capotando, nem vontade de entrar na internet está dando, mas aproveitei esse fim de semana sem nada pra fazer pra ver se adianto alguma coisa. Já disse a vcs que a adaptação está entrando em reta final, e espero que vcs gostem de mais esse capítulo. Não está muito grande, mas esse é um dos decisivos. Um beijo pra vcs que acompanham e esperam as adaptções.

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Edward deu um pulo quando o café quente caiu em seu colo.

— Droga! — Ele limpou a roupa com um guardanapo de papel, em seguida fitou seu companheiro de trabalho, Carlisle. — Para o que está olhando?

Da escrivaninha ao lado, Carlisle respondeu:

— Me perguntava quando foi que alguém raptou meu amigo sempre de bom humor e deixou em seu lugar um urso ferido.

— Apenas tive um mau dia — Ed protestou. — Nada mais.

Carlisle apontou para a pilha de cartões e cartas acumulados durante o dia.

— Sim, é horrível ser um herói, não é?

— Meu telefone em casa toca sem parar — ele explicou, esfregando os olhos. Não dormia quase nada havia duas noites já, e o café forte para lhe clarear a mente só concorrera no sentido de irritá-lo ainda mais.

Ok, era sua consciência que o irritava. Uma pequena tolice que fizera lançara-o numa lama emocional. E o pior, deixara passar várias oportunidades para acabar com aquela loucura e confessar a verdade… O fato de que usara uma mulher boa, inocente, perturbava-o muito. Estava desapontado consigo mesmo. Sempre acreditara ser uma pessoa de caráter decente. Uma das frases favoritas de seu pai não saía de sua cabeça: _É fácil considerar-se bom se seu caráter nunca foi testado._

Deus, ele falhara miseravelmente. Suspirou. A resposta era dolorosa, mas simples. Precisava dizer a verdade a Bella, quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências.

— Problema com mulheres? — Carlisle perguntou, dando-lhe uma pancadinha no ombro.

— Por que está pensando nisso?

— Você precisa de muita coisa para ficar assim perturbado.

— Bem, não é com mulher. — Foi o que ele fizera a essa mulher.

— Você mente muito mal, amigo — o outro sacudiu a cabeça.

Não, ele mentia muito bem, Edward pensou. Era exatamente aí que residia o problema.

— Foi aquela enfermeira que esteve na polícia outro dia, não foi? — Carlisle acrescentou.

— Não!

— Aquela por causa de quem você mandou os rapazes comparecerem ao banco de sangue. Para impressioná-la, concorda?

— Não!

— Bem, ao menos ela é lindíssima. E vai fazer de você um homem de bem.

Edward deu um soco na mesa.

— Por Deus! Estou dizendo a você, Carlisle, que não é… — ele parou de falar quando viu Isabella Swan se aproximando do escritório.

— Bem, olhe quem vem aí — disse Carlisle de repente. — Veja se não é a mulher que amarrou você, e bem amarradinho.

Edward observou-a caminhando e sentiu um nó na garganta. E teve uma revelação. Daquele instante em diante iria se referir a sua vida em duas fases, antes e depois de Isabella Marie Swan.

— O que será que ela quer? — Carlisle sussurrou.

Edward não se importava, desde que ela estava lá. De uma coisa tinha certeza, porém; se Jacob Black a queria, que se preparasse para a luta de sua vida. Incapaz de esperar mais, foi ao encontro dela, sorrindo como um bobalhão.

— Olá! — disse.

— Olá! — ela sorriu e Edward exultou de alegria, imaginando que ela rompera com Jake e que gostaria de ir a um cinema ou a fazer qualquer outra coisa. — Trouxe as fotos de Crash. — Ela entregou-lhe um envelope.

— Oh, obrigado.

— E preciso de um favor seu — ela prosseguiu, seus olhos castanho cheios de honestidade.

— Qualquer coisa — ele respondeu, prometendo a si mesmo não tocá-la; não lá na frente do todos, pelo menos. — Venha e sente-se perto de minha escrivaninha.

Edward lançou um olhar significativo para Carlisle, que imediatamente voltou a atenção a seus papéis.

Fez esforço para não se distrair com as pernas bem feitas de Bella quando ela se sentou, cruzando-as.

— O que posso fazer para ajudá-la?

Ela tirou da bolsa um pedaço de papel e deu-o a ele.

— Pode me dizer o nome da pessoa a quem pertence esse telefone?

O coração de Edward como que parou de bater ao ver o número de seu telefone escrito no papel. Incapaz de mover o braço para pegar a anotação, limitou-se a olhar, desejando fugir. Sua vista escureceu. O que lhe parecera uma decisão certa minutos atrás, agora sumia por completo.

— Por que você precisa disso? — ele perguntou, com voz muito calma.

— Bem, eu preferia não ter de lhe contar detalhes. Esse número foi ligado de meu telefone, e estou apenas curiosa em saber quem estava do outro lado da linha. Só isso. — Agora a expressão do olhar de Bella não acompanhava seu sorriso.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Por isso emudeceu. Enfim, perguntou:

— Alguém usou seu telefone sem sua permissão?

— N… Não.

— Nesse caso foi você quem fez as chamadas.

— Sim, fui eu, mas disquei o número errado. Este número.

— E, se foi engano, por que quer saber o nome da pessoa?

— Porque… porque dei umas informações bastante pessoais a esse homem.

— Informações destinadas a outra pessoa? — ele a pressionava.

— Bem… sim.

— E como você resolveria seu problema encontrando quem deseja encontrar?

— Não tenho… certeza…

— Ei, Ed — Carlisle chamou-o, ainda segurando o fone. — Há uma senhora na recepção que deseja falar-lhe acerca de um cachorro perdido.

Edward irritou-se. Quase se negou a se apresentar. Mas ao mesmo tempo pensou que alguém poderia estar sofrendo com a perda do animal. E reconheceu também que aquela interrupção lhe daria a oportunidade de pensar numa desculpa.

— Com licença — ele disse a Bella. — Você se importa?

— Não, esteja à vontade. — Ela levantou-se. — Acho que mudei de idéia. De fato é bobagem o que eu queria fazer. Tenho certeza de que o homem já se esqueceu do incidente.

_Não, ele não se esqueceu_, Edward quis dizer. _Ele adorou o que houve. Talvez até ame você._

— Tenho um intervalo para comer alguma coisa agora. Que acha de ir comigo? Eu gostaria de falar com você em particular. Por favor!

Após ligeira hesitação, ela concordou:

— Está bem, mas só por pouco tempo.

— Ótimo! — ele sorriu. — Continue aí sentada que voltarei logo para buscar você.

Bella sentou-se de novo, sentindo-se pequena na enorme poltrona da escrivaninha. Mas feliz… e perfeita.

_Bella nunca saberá que eu era o homem com quem ela falava_, ele disse a si mesmo. Será melhor para nós dois.

— Eu me apressarei — ele disse, tão ansioso por voltar como um bumerangue.

Bella sentiu que chamava muita atenção sentada naquele escritório. Olhou ao redor para a mesa de trabalho de Edward, não muito diferente da dela. Quantidade enorme de papéis a serem examinados pelo grupo, com um pequeno espaço para correspondência particular. Muita camaradagem e constante atividade. Ela gostou daquilo.

E gostava de Edward. Muito. Talvez o houvesse julgado mal. Talvez ele não fosse o caçador de mulheres, conforme sua reputação. Talvez o episódio do quartinho de despejo tivesse sido uma exceção na vida dele, como na dela. Talvez as coincidências dos encontros significassem algo especial que estava acontecendo com os dois.

Bella suspirou, lembrando-se de repente da razão que a levara lá. Edward estava certo. Que faria ela caso obtivesse o nome do homem que atendera ao telefone? Telefonar-lhe e pedir-lhe que não contasse a ninguém que ela preferia dormir nua? Havia também a possibilidade de o homem preferir manter o próprio anonimato. Porém não deixou de pensar que meses se passariam antes de ela parar de olhar para todos os homens do ônibus e se perguntar se ele era o tal.

Quem quer que fosse a pessoa procurada, com certeza daria boas gargalhadas ao ouvir a desesperada mulher que tomara a iniciativa com seu namorado, e que estava tão ansiosa que nem identificara a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Bella queimava de humilhação ao se recordar de tudo o que dissera, coisas íntimas que imaginou estar dividindo com o homem que amava. Teria ele contado tudo aos amigos? Estaria seu nome sendo distribuído através da Internet?

— Olá. — Um homem se apresentou. — Sou Carlisle.

— E eu sou Isabella Swan. Você é o parceiro de Edward, não é mesmo?

— Sim, sou.

— Ele me falou de você — disse Bella.

— E eu sei tudo sobre você também. — Carlisle sorriu.

— Ele mencionou meu nome a você?

— Claro. Falou de você para qualquer pessoa que quisesse ouvi-lo. Ele a considera a mulher mais atraente de Port Angeles.

Um sentimento de culpa corou as faces de Bella. Um jovem entrou na sala com um maço de cartas.

— São para Edward — disse ele, colocando a correspondência sobre a escrivaninha. Pegou um cartão postal. — Ouça só isto: "Você pode me algemar à sua cama a qualquer hora. É só me chamar. Meu nome é Lauren."

Os oficiais da proximidade riram e Bella sentiu-se pouco à vontade. Edward sem dúvida tinha qualquer mulher que desejasse para levar num quartinho de depósito. Por que se interessaria por ela?

Bella aproveitou a oportunidade de ter Carlisle a seu lado e, pegando o papel onde escrevera o telefone sobre o qual queria informações, perguntou:

— Você… poderia pesquisar a quem pertence esse número para mim, por favor?

— Naturalmente. Mas nem preciso pesquisar. 555-6252? Disquei esse número uma infinidade de vezes. É o telefone da residência de Edward.

Bella teve a impressão de que um buraco se abria no solo carregando-a para o fundo. Uma série de fatos teve explicação, além dos encontros "casuais": no hospital, no shopping center, na fila de doação de sangue, na igreja. Ele a tomara como uma idiota, uma presa fácil. Bella cobriu a boca com a mão para não chorar.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Carlisle lhe perguntou.

_Oh, sem dúvida, Edward falara dela para qualquer pessoa que quisesse ouvi-lo. Ele a considerava a mulher mais atraente de Port Angeles._

Bella levantou-se.

— Preciso ir — sussurrou, e correu para a porta, quase cega pelas lágrimas.

Edward voltou à sala, assobiando de felicidade. Crash, o cachorro perdido, não era o da mulher. E Bella o esper… Franziu a testa quando viu a poltrona vazia.

— Carlisle — ele chamou. — Onde está Bella?

— Saiu, como se tivessem ateado fogo nela.

— Assim? Você lhe falou alguma coisa que a aborrecesse?

— Talvez alguma brincadeira, mas nada para fazê-la fugir daquele jeito. Acho que ela não regula bem da cabeça.

— Você é a única pessoa aqui que não regula bem da cabeça. Não se esqueça disso, homem. Deve ter falado alguma coisa desagradável a ela.

— De forma alguma. — Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça. — Nosso mensageiro entrou aqui trazendo mais cartas de suas fãs. Foi nessa hora que Bella me mostrou o número de um telefone no pedaço de papel que trouxera, perguntado se eu sabia de quem era o número… E acontece que era o seu número.

— O número de meu telefone? Você disse que era o número de meu telefone o que estava escrito no papel?

— Disse. E não era?

Edward fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— O que está acontecendo? — Carlisle acrescentou.

— Vou sair para almoçar.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Não sei.

Edward saiu do prédio. A cem passos de distância um ônibus parou para receber passageiros. Ele viu então uma blusa cor-de-rosa e saiu correndo. Porém o ônibus se pôs em movimento quando ele estava quase chegando.

Ainda viu o rosto de Bella pela janela e percebeu que ela chorava. Tarde demais para explicar alguma coisa.

Ele observou o ônibus carregando-a para longe, e sentiu-se como um pedaço de lixo jogado na calçada.


End file.
